


Will we last?

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan x plus size reader, Tom Hiddleston x plus size reader, plus size reader, sebastian stan x reader - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997
Summary: [Y/N] and Tom Hiddleston have been a couple for two and a half years but have lost the spark and romance a year and a half into their relationship. The two of them are keeping a big secret from one another that could not only end their relationship, but also the friendship between [Y/N] and her best friend Kayleigh. Will they be able to work things out?





	1. You changed...we changed

“Oh, did I tell you that I’m may be able go with you?” [Y/N] looked at Tom who was sitting at the other end of the long couch. The British actor hummed softly and shook his head while never removing his eyes from his laptop screen. His fingers didn’t stop dancing around the keyboard as he responded to his agent’s e-mails about the upcoming Avengers: Infinity War press tour.

[Y/N] sighed softly and repeated her question, only getting the same response again from Tom, making her body tingle with annoyance from his neglect. _Just a little bit of your attention Tom…_ her inner voice spoke as she stared at him, waiting for any reaction or realization that he had been not paying attention to her.

“Tom” the irritation was clear in [Y/N]’s voice now. “What?” he finally looked at her and adjusted his glasses on his nose. [Y/N] smiled, “I asked if you know I may be able to travel with you?”. The British actor pursed his lips before smiling at her, “Oh really?” he asked.

 

[Y/N] felt a painful jab in her chest as she thought that her boyfriend might have a more exciting reaction to the fact that she may be able to join him on the Avengers press tour. She swallowed the unpleasant feeling and cleared her throat.

“Rosaleen’s parents might go on a little trip with her, which means that I won’t be able to go with you tomorrow but join you in three days maybe. I’m still waiting on the confirmation call” [Y/N] finished, silently hoping that her boyfriend would finally show his enthusiasm by maybe closing his laptop and embracing her.

Her hopes got crushed again when Tom hummed while a frown appeared on your face, “You’ll only be able to join me for a few days then. The press tour is supposed to be four weeks long, I don’t think that joining me for a few days is worth it” the British actor mumbled before turning his attention back to his laptop, the sound of his fingers dancing across the keyboard echoing through the living room again.

 _Wow…_ was all [Y/N] thought as her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She turned her body sideways and lied down, resting her head on the armrest while bending her knees so that Tom couldn’t see her face.

[Y/N] unlocked her phone and tapped on the Instagram icon, desperate to be distracted from the pain she was feeling deep inside her. She scrolled down her feed with a blurry view as tears had gathered in her eyes.  _Unbelievable…_ she though to herself while letting out a soft scoff, still not believing that Tom indirectly had told her to stay and not join him.

 _It’s like he doesn’t care that not seeing him for a month doesn’t sit well for me._  [Y/N] scoffed at her own thought again. She cleared her throat and tilted her head to the side, peeking at Tom who still was focused on whatever was displayed on the screen of his laptop.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes before putting her attention back on her phone, seeing that her feed had been refreshed.

 

 

[Y/N] stared at the picture Sebastian had posted about Kaye, discomfort creeping up her skin as she frowned.  _Hm…_ She let out a shaky breath while contemplating whether to like the sweet post or not. She decided against it and clicked on Sebastian’s profile instead, her eyes wandered over his selfies and other cute pictures of him and Kayleigh.

The uncomfortable feeling never vanished so she locked her phone and sat up straight, “Hey babe, how about we go have dinner at our favorite place?” [Y/N] faked a smile when Tom turned his head again and nodded his head while smiling, “That’s a wonderful idea, darling” he approved and closed his laptop before placing it on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

[Y/N] let out a long sigh before standing up and quickly making her way out of the living room, past the kitchen and up to their shared bedroom. While she quickly changed out of her onesie into a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse along with black flats, Tom stood up from the couch and stretched.

He whistled a random tune while taking his keys off the coffee table before taking his phone from his back pocket and unlocking it, answering a few text messages. Seconds later, he heard [Y/N] coming down the stairs so he walked over to coat rack next to the front door and quickly slipped into his coat.

“Let’s go” [Y/N] smiled and copied his actions once she entered the living room. The couple made sure that they had their wallets and keys before leaving their shared house, closing the front door behind them before walking down the front porch and quickly getting into the car.

 

* * *

“So…” [Y/N] began while her eyes rested on Tom’s face, he bit his lip while playing with his fingers. The tension was awkward as the couple didn’t say much to each other, not even during the drive towards the restaurant.

“So…” the British actor repeated and let out a sigh, his eyes wandering from the table up to [Y/N]’s face. “How was your day?” he asked with a small smile. [Y/N] pursed her lip for a second, “It was alright” she mumbled, still feeling a sting from his previous comment about not joining him on the press tour.  _Just bite your tongue [Y/N]_ her inner voice said.

“Babysat Rosaleen, hung out with Kaye before doing the chores” [Y/N] continued before taking a sip of her water while silently wondering how long it would take for their food to arrive. Her boyfriend nodded his head, trying his best to look calm at her statement before his mind began to wander.

“Yours?” [Y/N] asked furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  _Damn am I that boring that he just zones out constantly?_  she asked herself while folding her arms on her chest. “Uh good, finally got everything done before I leave tomorrow” Tom exclaimed and cleared his throat.

[Y/N]’s eyes wandered down to the table, she sadly stared at her water glass, silently wondering why she and Tom we’re not acting like the normal [Y/N] and Tom. The couple who constantly talked and laughed with each other, the couple of whom everybody was so jealous of because they couldn’t keep their hands and eyes off each other, always showed the whole world how much they loved each other.

“Here you go” the waitress smiled as she gently placed their ordered meals in front of them on the table. [Y/N] snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat before faking a smile along with a gentle “Thank you”. Tom copied her actions before taking his napkin and unfolding it before placing it on his lap.

“Bon appétit” he smiled over at [Y/N] who faked a quick smile before digging into her delicious meal, so many frustrated emotions rushing through her body. She kept her eyes on the plate, not glancing at her boyfriend once while he tried to make eye contact with her.

“Is there something bothering you, love?” Tom asked five minutes into the dead silence, not being able to shake the awkward feeling off him.  _Oh, now he cares_  [Y/N]’s inner voice sarcastically spoke as she hummed and finally looked up from her plate.

“I don’t know Tom. Is there?” she responded with an attitude while glaring at her boyfriend. The British actor was caught off guard by her change of demeanor and quickly frowned while wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“There must be” he stated with clear confusion but also annoyance in his voice.

“You might be mistaken, love” [Y/N] said through clenched teeth, not knowing how long she’d be able to keep her cool and not burst out screaming.

“I’m certain that I’m not. Could you please drop the attitude and tell me what’s wrong so we can enjoy our last dinner together?” Tom begged and sat back in his chair, desperation clouding his eyes. [Y/N] dropped her knife and fork onto the plate.

“Why don’t you want me to join you on the press tour?” she blatantly asked, patiently waiting for her boyfriend to explain himself. Tom’s heart pounded in his chest as he let out a shaky breath before adjusting his glasses.  _Nervous, he’s nervous_  [Y/N]’s inner voice stated.

“I-I….” Tom didn’t know what to say as he couldn’t tell her the real reason.  _Oh, fuck it_  his inner voice spoke before he took a deep breath and stared straight into her eyes, “Because you’re clingy [Y/N]. When I’m not traveling, we’re around each other 24/7 but I need all my focus and concentration on my final Marvel press tour. And I wouldn’t be able to really enjoy it and be in the moment with the fans when you’re standing at every corner” he confessed and watched tears brim [Y/N]’s eyes.

 _Bloody hell_  he silently cussed at himself when [Y/N] cleared her throat, swallowing the lump that had formed itself there. To say that she was hurt was an understatement, she couldn’t explain the pain and disappointment that were making its way into her heart.

“Really?” her voice cracked at the end as she wiped the tears that had now fallen down her cheeks away. Tom frowned, hating that he had to ruin their last night together but also relieved to not having to hide his little secret anymore.

“[Y/N]” he sighed, “You know that I love you” the British actor exclaimed. [Y/N] bit her lip and closed her eyes for a mere second.  _It’s now worthy it making a scene_ she silently kept repeating to herself while slowly opening her eyes and resting them on her boyfriend’s face.

[Y/N] slowly reached her hand out to him, “Hand me the keys, I’ll patiently wait in the car because I am not going to cause a scene here” she calmly stated to which Tom’s heart painfully clenched in his chest, he had hurt her, deeply.

Without a further word he stood up, to which [Y/N] copied his action. The waitress saw the whole scene and quickly walked over to their table, asking if they had enjoyed the food. “It was delicious” [Y/N] faked a smile and impatiently waited until Tom had paid for everything before she quickly walked out of the restaurant.

The British actor quickly followed her, ignoring the bright flashlights of the paparazzis before he and [Y/N] quickly entered the car. No words were spoken as he pulled out of the parking lot, the tension was so thick, it made him uncomfortable.

The ride back to [Y/N] and Tom’s shared house was dead silent, [Y/N] had her eyes closed the entire time while biting her lip, so many unspoken feelings and thoughts she was trying to push down. Tom kept glancing at her, hating to be the cause of her pain. He didn’t dare to speak a word as he knew that the second they’d arrive home, a huge fight would break out.

When Tom finally pulled into their drive way, [Y/N] quickly got out of the car and walked up the front porch, her keys already in her hand. Tom quickly got out of the car and locked it before running up the front porch, “[Y/N]” he pleaded and got ignored as she opened the front door and quickly entered their shared home.

“Please talk to me” the British actor begged while closing the front door behind him and hanging his jacket on the coat rack. [Y/N] still had her back turned to him as she slowly walked out of the living room, past the kitchen and up the stairs.

She had thick tears brim her eyes, her lips trembling as she walked down the hallway and entered their shared bedroom. “[Y/N] please don’t think that I love you any less because of that” Tom followed her into the room and frowned when seeing that [Y/N] continued ignoring him.

“You-“ her voice cracked so she cleared her throat before turning around and glaring at him. “You’ve been doing a pretty shitty job at showing me how much you love me Tom!” [Y/N] raised her voice, the tears making their way down her cheeks again.

“Ever since our big fight six months ago, you changed!” she cried and shook her head when the British actor frantically shook his head and took a step towards her, to which [Y/N] took a step backwards. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest, “You always told me that you loved my clinginess and now you don’t even want me to travel with you” [Y/N] sniffled and waited for her boyfriend’s reaction.

“I-I…We…” was all that left Tom’s mouth, making her shake her head. “When was the last time you properly kissed me Tom? When was the last time you held my tight and told me you love me? And when was the last time you made love to me?” Tom swallowed while bowing his head.

A sigh left [Y/N]’s lips, “The last time we made love was six months ago, the last time you held me and told me you love me was three months ago and the last time you kissed me was a week ago” was all she mumbled before turning around and walking towards their shared closet.

Tom kept his head hung low while listening to the shuffling sounds of [Y/N] changing into her night outfit before walking over to their shared bed and getting comfortable under the sheets. “I admit that I haven’t been the best boyfriend these past few months, work has been killing me…I apologize” Tom whispered while staring at [Y/N] who had her back facing him.

He didn’t see how she clenched her eyes shut, only saw her shoulder gently heaving up and down, “I’m sleeping in the guest room, goodnight my love” was the last thing he whispered before turning around and leaving the bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

Tom walked over to the guest room and entered it, his mind running wild with so many thoughts. He took a deep breath and frowned, he had never slept in the guest room and he didn’t know why he suddenly felt the need to do so. The curtains were drawn back as the moonlight was shining through the room, Tom didn’t make an effort in flicking the lights on.

The room smelt unfamiliar to him, it made an unpleasant chill run up his spine while he slowly walked over to the bed and quickly kicked his shoes off before undressing himself. Tom pulled the sheets back and quickly got onto the bed, removing the glasses and placing them on the nightstand along with his phone.

“I can’t stop thinking about you” the British actor whispered to himself, while staring at the dark ceiling. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, the guilt and shame were still rushing through him as his mind was swirling with so many thoughts.

Tom felt his head beginning to softly pound from all the stress, “No please” he whispered as he knew that waking up in a few hours wouldn’t be so pleasant for him. He lifted his hands to his forehead and began to rub his temples.

Suddenly, the British actor thought about what going to happen the following day and hated how he felt excited but also guilty, especially for literally ruining the final night he had with [Y/N] before he wasn’t going to see her for at least five weeks.

 _This can’t go on like this_  his inner voice sighed while Tom stopped massaging his temples and relaxed against the mattress. He sighed one last time before closing his eyes and immediately falling asleep.

In the meantime, [Y/N] had plugged her phone to its charger and texted Kayleigh goodnight but not before informing her about the fight she just had with Tom. Kayleigh wrote her back and she needed a good night of sleep in order to clear her head.

After [Y/N] thanked her best friend for her advice, she left their text conversation and looked at the last message she had sent Tom.

**I love you**

 

She stared at the message for a few seconds before locking her phone and placing it on her nightstand. [Y/N] relaxed against the mattress and stared up at the ceiling. She had stopped crying a little while ago and felt better now.

It was the first time in her and Tom’s relationship that they didn’t share a bed and went without having made up from a fight. There had been a few occasions where Tom had planned to spend the night on the couch in the living room but [Y/N] couldn’t stand to sleep alone, already missing him so much.

She then left the bedroom and joined Tom on the couch where they talked about the fight, shared, understood and gained respect from each other’s point of view before either making love all night long or immediately falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Now, [Y/N] didn’t feel the need to get off the bed, go to the guest bedroom and make up with Tom. She was still hurt from his previous comments but there was also something else holding her back…

 _The big fight tore us apart, but brought me closer to you_  [Y/N] thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes while her heart skipped a beat. Without a further word or thought, [Y/N] fell asleep and quickly the room was filled with her soft breathing.

 


	2. Improvements? Not really

_The following morning_

 

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

Tom groaned at the sound of his alarm as he slowly began to wake up, the sun tickling his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and let another soft groan escape his lips at the stinging brightness. He blinked a few times, his vision blurry as he stared at ceiling.

The British actor turned his body towards the nightstand and quickly took his glasses from on top of it before putting them on. “Much better” he mumbled in his low morning voice before removing the sheets off his body and getting off the bed.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ ** ****

The alarm on his phone restarted to ring, making Tom sigh and quickly lift his phone from the nightstand. After pressing the “dismiss” button, he let out a loud yawn before gathering his clothes off the floor, slipping back into his boxers and leaving the guest bedroom.

 

The British actor tiptoed his way to his and [Y/N]’s shared bedroom, gently knocking on the door and waited for a reaction. When he didn’t get one immediately, he gently pushed down the door handle and entered the bedroom.

His eyes landed on [Y/N] wrapped in the sheets like a cute little burrito, her soft snores echoing through the room. Tom smiled softly while closing the door behind him before walking over to the bathroom, not wanting to wake his girlfriend up.

Seconds later, he had emptied his bladder and was standing in the shower, washing his hair while humming a random song. The British actor was contemplating whether on to wake [Y/N] up and make up before he’d have to leave for his flight or not.

 _She still could be mad and hurt and maybe wouldn’t want to talk to me_  his inner voice spoke as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. The British actor frowned,  _the last thing I want is to leave her even more upset than before_  he continued to think to himself.

“No, we have to talk things through” Tom mumbled to himself while closing the tap and quickly getting out of the shower. He took a large, white towel and dried his body off before walking over to the sink and putting lotion all over his body.

Ten minutes later, Tom left the bathroom and tiptoed to his and [Y/N]’s walk in closet, his outfit already waiting on him. He couldn’t stop glancing at his sleeping girlfriend as the guilt and shame slowly began to creep up his body again.

 _If she only knew_  his inner voice spoke, as he finished getting dressed and putting his shoes on. Tom double checked if he had everything he needed before zipping up his suitcases and bringing them down the stairs, trying to not make too much noise.

Fifteen minutes later, [Y/N] woke up. She let out a soft sigh as she unwrapped herself from the sheets and sat up, looking at the empty spot next to her.  _Oh yeah_ , she thought as the memories from the previous night flashed replayed itself in her head.

She yawned while getting out of the bed, walking straight to the bathroom because she was in urgent need to empty her bladder. [Y/N] entered the bathroom and saw that the room was foggy, meaning that her boyfriend hadn’t been there too long ago.

She blinked a few times before walking over to the toilet and emptying her bladder, sighing while not knowing how to handle the upcoming situation. She was still very much hurt from Tom’s words the previous night but she didn’t want them to part, mad at each other.

After she was done, she hopped into the shower, washing her body and hair while trying to sort out her emotions and upcoming actions.

 

* * *

[Y/N] walked down the stairs, her phone in one hand after checking the time and seeing that it was eight am. Once she entered the kitchen, she found Tom sitting at the kitchen counter, silently eating his breakfast while scrolling through his phone.

“Morning” she softly greeted her boyfriend who immediately lifted his head and looked at her. The second [Y/N] stared into his eyes, she felt the burden from yesterday disappear, she had forgiven him.

“Good morning, my love” Tom smiled and patiently waited for [Y/N] to walk around the counter up to him before dropping his phone on it and engulfing her in a tight hug. The couple instantly relaxed into each other’s embrace, having missed the feeling of having each other’s bodies so close to one another.

 _This…this is what I’ve been wanting for weeks,_ [Y/N] thought to herself. She rested her head in the crook of Tom’s neck, inhaling his scent she loved so much. Nonetheless, she couldn’t shake this weird feeling off her, she wasn’t feeling the sensations she normally felt when hugging her boyfriend.

Tom rested his chin on top of her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo, “I don’t want to fight anymore, I am so sorry for hurting your feelings [Y/N]” his smooth voice whispered.

[Y/N] smiled, looking up at her boyfriend “Me neither. I totally understand and respect that you want to go through the tour alone. It’s the last time you’ll be able to interact with your fans and I don’t to get in the way of that” she apologized to which Tom gently caressed her cheek before leaning down and let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Both of them sighed softly at the feeling of their lips moving against one another. They had their eyes closed, focusing on the kiss while the both slowly frowned before pulling away and staring deeply into one another’s eyes.

 _No sparks…no butterflies_  Tom thought to himself while faking a smile at [Y/N]. “How about I’ll fix you some breakfast before we cuddle on the couch?” Tom suggested and took a step back, [Y/N] nodded her head and watched her boyfriend quickly finish the last bites of his breakfast before he turned around and immediately began to prepare hers.

She rested her arms on the counter and stared into space as she still couldn’t shake the weird feeling off herself. With his back turned to [Y/N], she couldn’t see Tom frowning while resting his index finger on his lower lip, a small frown on his face.

For a few seconds, no words were spoken as the couple were lost in their own minds at their silent discovery. “So uh, is scrambled eggs okay?” Tom asked [Y/N], she jumped at the sound of his voice but quickly cleared her throat, “Yes, perfect babe” she answered.

Ten minutes later, [Y/N] was enjoying her scrambled eggs and bacon with French toast. She and Tom talked about his upcoming projects. They laughed a little bit and planned on what to do when he’d come back from the press tour.

Soon enough, it was time to say goodbye. [Y/N] helped her boyfriend loading his suitcases in his car before they stood in front of it, “Call me when you land okay?” she whispered while snaking her arms around his neck and staring into his eyes.

Tom nodded and wrapped his arms around her thick waist, “I will. I’ll miss you so much [Y/N]” British actor whispered before leaning his head closer to his girlfriend’s, nudging his nose against hers.

“I love you [Y/N]” Tom whispered, making her smile “I love you too Tom” they both leaned in and pressed their lips softly against one another. The couple kissed each other for a few seconds before pulling away and embracing each other one last time.

“Bye darling” Tom winked before he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. [Y/N] waved until he was out of sight before turning around and entered their shared house. “Alone again, naturally” she sang Gilbert O’Sullivan’s lyrics while closing the front door behind her.

While she made her way to the couch, [Y/N] took her phone from her back pocket and unlocked it, seeing that she had missed a few notifications on her social media accounts and a few messages from her friends.

She ignored them all while tapping on the conversation with Kayleigh, sending her a message.

 

“Oh crap” [Y/N] frowned at the information her best friend had shared with her. She felt so bad because she knew that she wasn’t able to go and help Kayleigh out because she had to babysit Rosaleen.

[Y/N]’s eyes rested on the last message Kayleigh had sent her, she had planned to take Rosaleen to the park and still was going to go through with it but she didn’t want to sat there all alone. [Y/N] also knew that Sebastian’s wouldn’t join the team until the following week and was thinking about calling him, asking if he’d join her but she decided against it.

[Y/N] sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, her stomach churning and her heart beating frantically in her chest.  _Don’t even think about it_  her inner voice warned. She bit her lip and inhaled deeply through her nose. Her mind began to run wild again while she drowned in guilt.  _This is not right_  her inner voice spoke as [Y/N] shook her head and opened her eyes.

The sound of her ringtone pulled her out of her thoughts, she quickly accepted the call as she saw that it was her boss calling her. “Hello Miss Jane!” [Y/N] smiled, despite that Miss Jane was a few years older than her, [Y/N] and her were almost as close as friends.

“Hey [Y/N]! I just wanted to ask for a little favor” Miss Jane began to which [Y/N] jokingly scoffed, “If it’s about Rosaleen, I’m in” she exclaimed to which her friend gasped happily. “Well, the anniversary trip Jack is taking me on is now confirmed. So, can you take care of my daughter those three days starting from tomorrow on?”.

[Y/N] smiled, “Of course” she responded, feeling excited that she wouldn’t spend the following days all alone. “You’re the best!” Miss Jane squealed before ending the call and texting [Y/N] all everything she needed to know about the upcoming days.

[Y/N] chuckled before standing up from the couch,  _Ugh, time for chores_  she thought to herself while locking her phone and putting it back in her pocket before walking towards the kitchen, not in the mood to clean the whole house, but knowing that no one else would do it for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Go join your friends” [Y/N] smiled at Rosaleen who giggled and mumbled a happy “Okay!” before running over to her friends in the sandbox. [Y/N] smiled and leaned back against the bench while watching Rosaleen laugh and play.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning and [Y/N] was grateful for being outside, knowing that she’d get bored if she’d take little Ro back to her place. “Hey there” Sebastian’s voice came from next [Y/N].

She turned her head as a wide smile immediately crept onto her face while her heart skipped a beat, “Hey! What are you doing here?” she questioned the Romanian actor who grinned from ear to ear. “Kaye told me about your little park date with the kids but because she had to travel, I knew that you’d be bored so here I am helping you babysit” Sebastian smiled and chuckled when [Y/N] shook her head.

“You didn’t have to Seb, you have a week off. I’m sure you have more important things to do” [Y/N] watched him frown and shake his head.  _I want to spend all my time with you_  Sebastian’s inner voice confessed but he didn’t voice that thought. He cleared his throat “Well I had planned to stay in with Kaye but now that she’s gone for the whole week. I have no plans” he confessed and scooter closer to [Y/N].

She bit her lip for a split second, her heart pounding in her chest, “Well you can plan new activities then” she exclaimed and turned her head towards the sandbox, smiling when Rosaleen grinned and waved at her before continuing to build her sandcastle.

Sebastian couldn’t stop staring at [Y/N]’s face as she focused on Ro, he let out a shaky breath as he tried to calm down the pounding in his chest and churns of his stomach. “As I said before, I’m here to help you babysit Ro” he confessed and bit the inside of his cheek when [Y/N] looked at him with another bright smile on her face.

“Thanks Seb” [Y/N] spoke as she felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside at his sweet statement. “You’re welcome. So, what are the plans after the park?” he asked. [Y/N] hummed, “Grocery shopping before making lunch” she responded. Sebastian nodded his head before the two of them put their attention back on Rosaleen, silently enjoying each other’s company.

An hour later, [Y/N] and Sebastian drove with Rosaleen to the grocery store, Ro had seen the all the Marvel movies so she was a little bit fangirling over Sebastian. “She’s five but so intelligent” [Y/N] gushed once they all had arrived at the store.

Sebastian smiled and got out of the car and quickly helped Ro out of her seat. “Seba!” she grinned and wrapped her little arms around his neck as he placed her on his hips before closing the car door. [Y/N] couldn’t help but smile at the adorable scene, “Let’s go” she chuckled and locked the car before they all walked into the store.

“Ro, would you like to sit in the shopping cart?” Sebastian asked the girl while walking her over to the line of carts. She nodded her head and giggled when the Romanian actor placed her in once before joining [Y/N] who already was making he way through the aisles.

The trio began to buy all the ingredients to make Rosaleen’s favorite meal, Mozzarella pizza. She was a giggling mess as Sebastian and [Y/N] entertained her by pulling silly faces and having a race with the cart, making other people stare at them but they didn’t care at all.

Throughout the whole time, Sebastian and [Y/N] couldn’t stop smiling at each other. They talked about things they could do when she’d have Rosaleen at her house for three days. The Roman actor was thrilled to be able to spend the following days with [Y/N], not once thinking about his own girlfriend. Tom didn’t cross [Y/N]’s mind once either ever since he had left in the morning.

“Will Seba join us for lunch?” Rosaleen asked while she and [Y/N] watched Sebastian put all the bags in the cart before paying for everything. “He will sweety” [Y/N] responded and let out a shaky breath once her stomach churned when he looked at her briefly and smiled.

“Alright let’s go” Sebastian said and pushed the cart towards the automatic doors. [Y/N] and Ro followed him to her car where he loaded all the bags in the trunk before returning the cart to its place.

“We’re going to make pizza!” [Y/N] cheered while making sure that Ro’s seat belt was secured before getting into the driver’s seat while Sebastian already was patiently waiting for her. The trio drove to [Y/N]’s house, throughout the drive, they sang their hearts out to the songs on the radio and simply having a good time.

Once the had arrived at her house and unloaded the groceries from the trunk, Sebastian distracted Rosaleen with a kid show on Netflix before joining [Y/N] in the kitchen. The atmosphere was relaxing as they began to make lunch.

“So, you’re not traveling with Tom?” the Romanian actor asked while rolling the thick dough. [Y/N] let out a sigh as she remembered the while situation, “Nope” she mumbled while slicing the tomatoes.

“It’s his last Marvel press tour, don’t want to be in his way” she finished while glancing at Sebastian who already was frowning at her. “What?” she asked. “There’s something else” he stated.

[Y/N] avoided his piercing gaze for a split second, “I’m too clingy” she mumbled and went back to slicing. The Romanian actor bit his lip as he felt annoyance creep up his skin.  _You’re not clingy [Y/N]_ ,  _you’re perfect_ his inner voice spoke.

“But it’s okay, he’ll be back in a few weeks” [Y/N] quickly added with a fake smile. “You’re not clingy [Y/N]” Sebastian confessed to which she let out a soft hum and stared deeply into his eyes, by the way he was staring back at her, [Y/N] knew that he was not lying in order to make her feel better

“Thanks Seb” she smiled, before focusing back on preparing the tomatoes for the pizza. Sebastian mumbled a soft “You’re welcome” before going back to kneading the dough. He had to stop himself from turning to [Y/N] and wrapping his arms around her, knowing that she could be in need of a hug, but not from him.

An hour later, Sebastian, [Y/N] and Rosaleen were sitting on the couch and eating the delicious pizza. Ro couldn’t stop gushing about how good it tasted while watching the Lion King. Sebastian couldn’t help but glance every once in a while, in [Y/N]’s direction while his heart skipped a beat as he silently admired her beauty.

[Y/N] forced herself to pretend that she didn’t notice that the Romanian actor was stealing glances at her _. There’s something happening…_  her inner voice stated. [Y/N] shook her head and focused on the movie and continued to ignore Sebastian’s glances.

Once the movie was over, Miss Jane was already ringing the doorbell, ready to take her daughter and give [Y/N] her advanced paycheck.

“Bye sweety!” [Y/N] grinned while waving at Rosaleen who had a cute pout on her face as she didn’t want to leave her and Sebastian. [Y/N] closed the front door and squealed when she turned around and immediately was faced with Sebastian.

“I have to go home now” he stated disappointment clouding his eyes as they didn’t stop staring deeply into [Y/N]’s. She slowly nodded her head, “Thanks for spending so much time with me and Ro” she whispered as the frantic pounding of her heart echoed through her ears.

Sebastian smiled softly, “It was my absolute pleasure [Y/N], can’t wait to do it again” he whispered. The Romanian actor felt an overwhelming urge to feel her close,  _I can’t focus on anything besides her_  he thought to himself while swallowing the small lump that had formed in his throat.

The tension was thick now as both of them stared deeply into each other’s eyes, so many emotions flashing through them but none of them daring to address it, “Bye then” [Y/N] whispered before clearing her throat and stepping aside while opening the front door for Sebastian.

“Bye” he mumbled and looked one last time at her before leaving the house, feeling dizzy from all the emotions that were swirling like a storm in his body. [Y/N] closed the front door and leaned her head against it, overwhelmed with so many sentiments at the same time.

The sound of [Y/N]’s phone ringing loudly in her pocket pulled her back to reality. She quickly took it out of her pocket and gasped when seeing that Tom was calling her, “H-hey babe”…


	3. Be each other's company

_Last scene of the previous chapter:  
_

 

_The sound of [Y/N]’s phone ringing loudly in her pocket pulled her back to reality. She quickly took it out of her pocket and gasped when seeing that Tom was calling her, “H-hey babe”…_

 

* * *

 

“Hello darling, I landed and just checked into the hotel” Tom spoke while closing the door to his room. The flight had been exhausting for him as he couldn’t sit still, being too excited but also anxious. The British actor was so caught in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice [Y/N]’s stuttering.

“I’m glad” his girlfriend responded, clearing her throat again. Tom put the call on speaker and walked over to the nightstand, placing the phone on it before quickly beginning to unpack his suitcases, his heart pounding in his chest.

“So, what are you going to do now?” [Y/N] asked, making the British actor take a deep, shaky breath. “Just going to take a nap before having to get ready for the first interview” he lied through his teeth, silently praying that his girlfriend wouldn’t catch him.

 

“Oh okay, I’ll leave you then, bye” [Y/N] hung up the phone, making Tom sigh in relief as he quickly continued to unpack his clothes and put them in the closet.  _Any second now_  his inner voice anxiously said while putting the now empty suitcases in the corner of the room before entering the bathroom and checking his appearance in the mirror.

 

_*Knock Knock*_

 

Tom’s heart skipped a beat at the sound someone knocking on his door, he quickly left the bathroom and rushing over to the door. He let out one final, shaky breath before pushing down the door handle and opening it.

“Hey Tom!” Kayleigh grinned before jumping into his arms, the British actor grinned while wrapping his strong arms around her thick waist. The duo nuzzled their heads the crook of each other’s necks, breathing in their scents, instantly feeling relaxed and so happy.

“I missed you so much” Tom whispered before looking at his girlfriend’s best friend, love and admiration clouding his eyes. “I missed you too Tom, so much” Kayleigh responded with just as much love in her eyes. The British actor welcomed her in the room and took her bags, dropping them next to the bed while she closed the door.

“How are you darling?” Tom asked as he took seat at the edge of the bed and patted the empty spot next to him. Kayleigh smiled and sat next to him, her heart pounding in her chest once Tom instantly intertwined their fingers, making her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

“I’m good” Kayleigh responded with a content sigh, her heart and soul feeling at peace by just sitting next to Tom. “What did you tell [Y/N] and Sebastian?” he asked with a small frown while silently drowning in guilt. “Lied about my sister being sick and me having to take care of her kids” she responded as she too, felt guilty for lying to her best friend and flying off to see her boyfriend behind her back.

“The situation is complicated Tom” Kayleigh sighed and looked down, feeling ashamed of what she and Tom were doing. “Hey” the actor whispered and gently placed two fingers under her chin before slowly lifting her head, making her look at him.

“I know, but we haven’t done anything. We haven’t kissed or had sex, we just realized that we’re in love with each other” Tom said. “It’s no one’s fault that we fell hard for each other six months ago” he finished and leaned in, pressing a tender kiss against Kayleigh’s cheek.

She felt her cheek tingling at the pleasant sensation of Tom’s lips briefly being pressed against it. “But I can’t help but feel bad, I’m in love with my best friend’s boyfriend. I can’t stop feeling like it’s my fault the two of you are having problems ever since the big fight that almost ended it all” Kayleigh sighed.

Tom frowned and bit his lip for a mere second, “It’s not your fault Kaye. [Y/N] and I feel apart, almost broke up but decided to give each other a chance. I admit that it’s not going well because all I can think about is you Kaye” the British actor whispered and leaned in again.

Their lips were a few inches away from each other, burning to be kissed. The duo stared deeply into each other’s eyes while feeling their breaths against each other’s lips. No words were spoken, just the sound of their soft breathing echoing through the hotel room.

“I’d do anything to kiss you right now” Kayleigh whispered, her heart pounding so harshly against her rib cage that she heard it echoing through her ears. Tom swallowed hard as he had to control his immense longing, knowing that he’d risk it all by leaning in one inch.

“Me too…But we can’t. We are not cheaters” Tom whispered before pulling away, his heart pounding in his chest as the burning desire was still rushing through his body. “I agree, I would never do that to Sebastian and [Y/N]” Kayleigh whispered and stood up, slowly beginning to pace up and down the small hotel room.

“Let’s forget about them and enjoy each other’s company for a while” Tom begged as the guilt was slowly restarting to rush through his body. “I just want to hold you in my arms and think about how we’ll end our complicated situations” the actor said to which Kayleigh nodded her head before crawling onto the bed.

Tom smiled and lied down, opening his arms to his love. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his uneven heartbeat while trying to calm down her own. “When I’m with you, I feel so many sensations. All so overwhelming, you are always on my mind. When you’re absent, my heart longs for your presence and I’m in distress every time I don’t see you” the British actor whispered while pressing a tender kiss against Kayleigh’s head.

Her heart melted at his sweet words as she felt so much love and admiration rush through your body, “Same here, my heart aches for you when I’m not with you” she whispered while wrapped one arm around his waist, sighing happily as she felt so safe in Tom’s arms.

The duo sighed at the same time before the room felt silent, none of them said word but continued to enjoy each other’s company in silence. Their hearts bodies and souls longed for more than just a sweet embrace but they knew that going further than that would make the whole situation even more complicated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been half an hour since Rosaleen and Sebastian had left [Y/N]’s house. After they had left, she went to her and Tom’s bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and a simple shirt before plopping down onto the bed.

Her mind was racing as she remembered the way she felt when Sebastian was with her. The fact that her heart was constantly either pounding against her rib cage or skipping a few beats whenever their eyes met had poor [Y/N] confused,  _Am I…in love with Sebastian?_ her inner wondered, making her shake her head quickly and clear her throat.

“No, I love Tom” [Y/N] whispered to herself and closed her eyes, an image of Sebastian entered her head, making her breathing speed up. She thought about his beautiful smile, his bright eyes and how they stared deeply into hers.

[Y/N] felt a pleasant, warm and tingling feeling creep under her skin as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her feet.  _No, I’m just still bitter about the whole press tour situation, that’s why I’m thinking like that_  she thought and tried to explain to herself which seemed just stupid.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

The sound of the doorbell made [Y/N] jump off the bed and rush downstairs, eager to distract herself from her thoughts. She adjusted her shorts, not wanting to show her thick curves to the whole world before clearing her throat and finally opening the front door.

“S-Sebastian” [Y/N]’s voice turned to a soft whispered as she stared deeply into the Romanian actor’s eyes, her body being a traitor by making her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside again.  _Oh great…_ she thought to herself while smiling at him.

Sebastian didn’t quite react to her greeting as he parted his lips, “Can I please come in?” he asked,  _Because I can’t stand be a minute away from you anymore_  his inner voice completed the sentence. [Y/N] furrowed her eyebrows but nodded her head before stepping aside.

Sebastian slowly entered the house, he silently walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. A long sigh left his lips as he intertwined his own hands while patiently waiting for [Y/N] to join him. “So, what’s up?” she asked and gave him a gentle smile, trying to come over as relaxed while hiding her anxiety.

“Can I ask you something?” Sebastian whispered, his intense eyes never leaving hers. [Y/N] slowly nodded her head and tried to keep in the whimper when he scooted closer to her, their thighs touching one another.

It was silent for a few seconds as [Y/N] and Sebastian enjoyed the physical contact they had, it wasn’t anything special but they couldn’t stop themselves by feeling so many wonderful emotions run through their bodies.

“So” Sebastian cleared his throat and stared at [Y/N]’s lip for a split second, wishing that he could feel them pressed against his before slowly moving his eyes back to hers. “Do…Do you think that you’re able to fall in love with someone while already loving someone else?”.

[Y/N] let out a silent gasp, feeling like she had been caught in the act. She cleared her throat and blinked a few times, trying to come up with a sentence in her racing mind. “I-I think so…Why?”.  _Tell me it’s me, tell me you’re in-WHAT?!_

[Y/N] shook her head, “What’s wrong?” Sebastian asked worriedly, his heart pounding frantically as he was afraid that he had said something wrong.  _Oh shit…_  his inner voice said. [Y/N] frowned, “No! No!” she quickly explained.

“Nothing’s wrong Seb” she reassured him, making him let out a relieved sigh. “Is there a reason why you’re asking me this?” the Romanian actor bit his lip and slowly placed his hand on [Y/N]’s hand. A shudder ran down both their backs at the gently contact.

Their hands tingled but none of them dared to move, “I-I no.” Sebastian stuttered and shook his head,  _fucking coward_  his inner voice cussed him out as he wasn’t able to confess his feelings to [Y/N]. “Oh…” was all she said as she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, pain and disappointment rushing through her body.

[Y/N] hated to admit to herself that she had hoped that Sebastian would’ve confessed his feelings to her. She couldn’t think of how she would’ve have reacted but the thought of him telling her that he wanted to be with her was something she had been longing for, but not recently though…

“I-Sorry for bothering you with my nonsense” the Romanian actor muttered and quickly stood up, feeling so angry at himself. His heart body and soul were burning from desire and longing for [Y/N]. She made him go crazy without even knowing it but he loved every sensation he felt when she was in his presence.

“Let me walk you out” [Y/N] mumbled with a small frown on her face, still hurting from what she had hoped to hear from Sebastian. “No! It’s okay, I’ll walk myself out” he quickly interrupted her and turned towards the front door, not looking back at her once.

Sebastian quickly left the house and closed the front door behind him, [Y/N] already had thick tears brim her eyes as she stared at the black TV screen. Her lower lip was trembling as she felt so angry, disappointed and hurt.

She sniffled and blinked a few times, “What the hell is happening?” [Y/N] asked herself while standing up and taking a few deep breaths, feeling so overwhelming from the previous moment. “I-I need a nap” she muttered to herself before making her way up the stairs, feeling so done for the day…

 

* * *

 

“How long will you able to stay?” Tom asked Kayleigh, the two of them still lying on his bed in each other’s arms. She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his calming scent. “The whole week” she responded and cuddled closer to him.

Tom smiled, excited that he had Kayleigh a whole week to himself, “There’s a lovely beach not too far away from here. I’d like to take you there, there’s also a very private section where we could spend some time” he suggested to which she nodded her head and smiled.

Kayleigh removed her head from Tom’s chest and stared deeply into each other’s eyes, “Let’s make a promise” she began to which the British actor raised an eyebrow but nodded his head. “Let’s not mention [Y/N] and Sebastian throughout our time together. We both feel so bad because of what we’re doing but I know that we won’t be able to fully enjoy each other’s company while having their names constantly in our mouths” she finished.

Tom nodded his head, “You’re right, I’m in” he smiled and placed his hand on Kayleigh’s cheek, making her lean into his loving touch, “Me too” she whispered and bit her lip, the desire to kiss the actor bubbling in her stomach again.

She was about to say something when a knock on the door cut her off, “Tom! First interview in ten minutes!” Tom’s agents spoke through the door. Kayleigh quickly got out of his embrace and off the bed, her heart pounding in her chest.

Tom quickly got off the bed too and waited until his love had hid herself in the bathroom before opening the door to his agent, “Thank you, I’ll be in the lobby in five minutes” he responded to his agent, his heart frantically pounding against his rib cage.

His agent smiled and nodded her head before turning around and walking down the hallway, no idea what was happening. “She’s gone” Tom said, making Kayleigh walk out of the bathroom while sighing in relief, “Okay, we have got to be more careful. If one soul finds out that I’m here with you and not [Y/N], we’re so screwed”.

“I know…we have to come up with a plan on how to go out without getting caught, making the media and everybody else go crazy” Tom sighed and walked over to his girlfriend’s best friend. “The first interview is in a few minutes. I won’t be back until an hour so, relax, watch some TV and in that time, I’ll come up with a plan okay?”.

Kayleigh nodded her head and smiled, “Have fun babe” she smiled before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss against Tom’s cheek. A mild blush crept onto his face as she smiled, “I will” he whispered before engulfing her in a tight hug. The both sighed in contentment before pulling away, “Bye darling” the British actor smiled before turning around and leaving his hotel room, making Kayleigh sigh heavily before walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.  _I hope we’ll find a salutation_  her inner voice spoke as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the soft mattress, wishing that she could be Tom’s girlfriend instead of [Y/N].

 

 

 


	4. The big fight

_Six months ago_

_An excited squeal left [Y/N]’s lips after she had finished getting dressed, she was standing in front of the full-length mirror in the walk-in closet. The beautiful outfit she was wearing had her in a state of awe, she was glowing with beauty and self-confidence._

_“Wow” [Y/N] smiled at herself, she twirled in front of the mirror and couldn’t help but chuckle at her own excitement. It was her and Tom’s two-year anniversary and she was filled with so much love and happiness._

_Their love had survived two years full of ups and downs but was still as strong as ever, [Y/N] felt so proud of herself and the actor for putting all their energy and love into the relationship. It hadn’t always been easy but the couple always knew that it was both of them against whatever problem, not them against one another._

_“Two years” [Y/N] sighed happily as she closed her eyes for a split second, imagines of Tom flashing past her closed eyelids. She reopened them and winked at herself in the mirror before turning around and leaving their shared bedroom._

_She felt like she was floating on cloud nine while walking down the stairs and quickly entering the kitchen. It was seven pm, and [Y/N] knew that Tom was still working. She had hoped to be able to spend the whole day celebrating their anniversary but she knew that her boyfriend had certain obligations as an actor he couldn’t just put on hold, but she wished he would, just for her._

_She wasn’t surprised when Tom had left early in the morning and informing her that he’d be busy the whole day but would be back in the evening and celebrate their love. [Y/N] sighed as she thought about how hard Tom had been working lately._

_The actor had working so much on the Infinity War movie, giving his all while planning other projects for after the movie as the two of them knew that his contract with Marvel had ended. It was hard for [Y/N] to see Tom say goodbye to a role he had been playing for years, a character that instantly was locked into many hearts all around the world, and never would be forgotten._

_[Y/N] had to admit that her boyfriend was exhausted from working, she wished that he would lay back a little bit, not please everyone and think about himself. The mere thought of him relaxing made her sigh in contentment._

_[Y/N] walked over to the fridge and opened it, all the ingredients to make Chicken Parmesan Pasta already waiting for her. One by one, she took out everything she needed from the fridge and placed them on the kitchen counter while humming a random song._

_After taking out a cutting board and placing it on the counter, [Y/N] began to dice the skinless and boneless into bite sized pieces. Then she put the cut pieces of chicken in a bowl and added all salt, pepper, garlic powder and Italian seasoning to it. Seconds later, the chicken was in the pan, it’s delicious smell filling the kitchen._

_[Y/N] couldn’t stop smiling while washing her hands before taking the Penne pasta in the storage jar from the cupboard while the pot with boiling water already was waiting. [Y/N]’s mind wandered off to so many beautiful memories of her and Tom while she cooked the dinner._

_She couldn’t help but chuckle and grin while thinking of all those times the British actor came home with a bouquet of flowers and her favorite chocolates, a big grin on his face when their eyes met._

_[Y/N] let out a happy sigh as the dinner was progressing, she walked over to the dining table and decorated it. “This is perfect” she mumbled to herself while her chest swelled up with pride.  
_

_She looked at her watch and saw that it was seven, forty pm. In twenty minutes, Tom would walk through the front door, hopefully with a little present for [Y/N] before gently kissing her and start the celebration of their anniversary._

_The thought of his soft lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss made [Y/N]’s heart skip a beat while the excitement bubbled up in her stomach. Once the table was decorated, she walked back to the stove and continued to prepare the Chicken Parmesan Paste, her mouth-watering at its delicious smell._

_Twenty-five minutes later, the dinner was served on the dining table, everything looked perfect. [Y/N]’s heart began to pound in her chest as she hoped that Tom would love the surprise. She sat at the kitchen counter and began to count the minutes down until she’d hear the familiar sound of the front door opening._

_“Where is he…?” [Y/N] asked herself with furrowed eyebrows as there still was no sign of the British actor. She walked over to the dining table and sat down, admiring her work while biting her lip._

_“Please don’t let anything happen” [Y/N] silently prayed and closed her eyes for a few seconds._

_*Buzz Buzz*_

_The sound of her phone on the counter made her jump before she got up and walked over to it. After [Y/N] unlocked her phone, she tapped on the new message she just had received from Tom._

 

_[Y/N] had thick tears stream down her cheeks as she sent the last message before locking the screen and dropped her phone on the counter. She couldn’t describe the anger, disappointment and pain she felt when realizing that Tom had forgotten about their anniversary and was planning on unknowingly spending it with Benedict. [Y/N] sniffled as she stared sadly at the beautiful dinner she had prepared._

_“For nothing” she croaked to herself while strolling over to the dining table and taking a seat at the table again. Her vision was blurry of the constant tears that were streaming down her cheeks, ruining the beautiful makeup she had applied earlier on her face._

_“He doesn’t remember” [Y/N] whispered before a sob left her mouth, the pain she felt in her heart was unbearable. Her heart wrenching sobs echoed through the kitchen as she felt like she was suffocating on the sound of her pain and sadness._

_[Y/N] ended up sitting three hours at the table, her body not having the strength to stand up and go to bed as she couldn’t believe what had happened. The tears never stopped streaming down her face as [Y/N] couldn’t help but think about all the fights she and Tom had, all the insults that were thrown at one another, “He doesn’t love me as much as I love him” [Y/N] softly concluded, making the pain she felt in her heart worsen._

_She let out a soft sniffle when the sound of the front door being opened echoed through the living room and kitchen. [Y/N] didn’t remove her eyes from the table as she heard Tom’s frantic “[Y/N]? Darling?!”._

_A few seconds later, the British actor entered the kitchen and gasped at the sight of his girlfriend sitting at the dining table, the delicious dish now cold while her face was smudged with makeup._

_“[Y/N]” Tom whispered as he slowly approached her, guilt and shame consuming his whole body. He had a frown on his face as his heart painfully clenched in his chest. ”Words cannot explain how sorry I am” he began but was cut off by [Y/N] standing up, finally focusing her eyes on him._

_She walked over to him at a slow pace, her heart pounding in her chest. “You don’t care about me” [Y/N]’s voice croaked while shaking her head. A fresh set of tears made their journey down her cheeks again while Tom shook his head and opened his mouth._

_“Of course, I do! I just got caught up with Benedict!” Tom raised his voice as he couldn’t believe the words that were leaving his girlfriend’s lips. [Y/N] scoffed and folded her arms on her chest, “Bullshit! You didn’t want to spend time with me! Celebrate our anniversary!” she shouted before harshly biting her trembling lip._

_Her boyfriend scoffed and took a step back, anger bubbling up in his stomach, “[Y/N] I know what I did was so wrong but don’t say that I don’t care about you, love you.” Tom hissed as he hated what their anniversary had turned into._

_“Bullshit” [Y/N] spat, her emotions getting the best of her, “This is just another proof that I am the one who loves more in this relationship. I took a day off work, bought this outfit” she pointed at herself, “Cooked dinner all for you while you went to work, didn’t even text or call me until you decided that spending your evening with Benedict way more important!”._

_Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his lips were parted as she stared wide eyed at his fuming girlfriend, “You know damn well that my work comes first! I admit that I forgot about our anniversary until a thirty minutes ago, ran out of Ben’s house and made my way home to you!” the British actor yelled and through his arms in the air out of frustration. He hated how [Y/N] couldn’t understand that his career was his priority._

_“That doesn’t make up for it now Tom!” [Y/N] cried and shook her head, never having felt so much anger towards her boyfriend. “I can’t pay attention to you 24/7 [Y/N]!” Tom yelled, making her gasp and hold her hand in front of her open mouth._

_It was silent for a few seconds, only Tom’s heavy breathing echoing through the kitchen while his eyes stared angrily into hers. “You know that my career is at a vulnerable point right now. I cannot be the boyfriend you want, I don’t like the way you expect everything from me” he whispered._

_Tom’s words added more pain in [Y/N]’s heart, she swallowed the lump that had formed itself in her throat as she blinked a few times. “T-Then why did you ask me to be your girlfriend, two years ago?” her voice cracked at the end while she lifted her trembling hand._

_“Why did you give me a promise ring, promising to put me as your priority while knowing very well that I’m a clingy person who loves hard. Why did you promise me to treat me the way I wanted to be treated while knowing that you wouldn’t like it and wouldn’t be willing to make that sacrifice?” [Y/N] slowly lowered her hand and slipped the promise ring off her finger._

_She looked down at it, silently admiring the beautiful diamond and the meaning behind it, “I-I don’t know” Tom whispered as his heart felt so heavy in his chest, he tried to remember what was so special about [Y/N] that he went out of his way to buy her that beautiful ring and promise something he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep._

_“I know it” [Y/N] whispered, “It’s because you thought that making that promise would maybe stop me from being so clingy. But it didn’t” and with that [Y/N] handed her ring over to Tom before looking at him, ”I-I think I need some time alone” [Y/N] whispered, a soft cry leaving her lips as she rushed past Tom, past the living room and out of the house._

_“[Y/N]!” Tom called out and ran after her, but she already had left the house. [Y/N] was able to quickly snatch her car keys off the small coffee table in the living room before leaving the house and quickly get into her car. She ignored her boyfriend’s calls for her…_

* * *

_[Y/N] was a crying mess as she drove towards Kayleigh and Sebastian’s house, it was hard for her to focus on the road while trying to cope with the aching pain she felt in her chest. She was able to make it to her best friend’s place safely, the tears never taking a break from falling down her cheeks._

_“God” [Y/N] cried as she quickly got out of her car, locked it before walking up the front porch. With shaky hands, she rang the doorbell and impatiently tapped her foot on the welcome mattress. [Y/N] was in desperate need of a hug, a tight hug that would set her mind straight and reassure her that she was going to make it through the pain._

_A minute later, the door swung open, making [Y/N] let out a sob as she was ready to fall into Kayleigh’s arms. “[Y/N]? What happened?” Sebastian’s soft but worried voice wondered as he saw his girlfriend’s best friend in total distress._

_“I-I” [Y/N] stuttered, disappointed to see that Kayleigh wasn’t the one who opened the door. She also felt embarrassed, there she stood in her beautiful outfit, her face drenched in tears and smudged make up. “Is Kaye there?” [Y/N] sniffled and wiped the tears away._

_Sebastian frowned and shook his head, “She forgot her charger at your place, just left a few minutes ago to take it” the Romanian actor said before stepping aside and widening the door, “Come in, you look like you need someone to talk to” he whispered, feeling so sorry for [Y/N]._

_If it wasn’t for the pain and disappointment she was feeling, [Y/N] would have refused, go back into her car and wait until Kaye would arrive so she could tell her about the horrible anniversary. But [Y/N] couldn’t wait, “T-thanks” she croaked before entering her best friend’s home._

_“Of course” Sebastian whispered and closed the door behind him before following his girlfriend’s best friend to the living room where she already had taken a seat on the couch. “What happened [Y/N]?” the Romanian actor asked as he took a seat next to her and shook his head in sympathy to how she was fiddling with her trembling fingers, obviously trying to not break down on the spot._

_“Tom forgot our two-year anniversary, spent the evening with his friend before coming home and telling me that he couldn’t give me the love and attention I want” [Y/N] whispered as she felt a little bit better, some of the heavy weights on her heart disappearing._

_She continued to stare at her hands, “H-he-“ she sniffled, “I know that actors have busy schedules…But Tom promised me that I would be his priority, he gave me a promise ring but never kept his promise. I-“ a sob left [Y/N]’s trembling lips._

_Sebastian couldn’t stand to see her like that, he silently felt annoyed and disappointed at his friend for hurting [Y/N] like that.  ”I-I mean, I know that I’m clingy. I accepted the fact that I’m a person who needs and gives extra love. A person who loves being close to their significant other and showering them with physical affection and attention, but Tom once said that he loved that about me…He always reassured me that he was okay with it and now he…he admitted after 2 years of dating that he’s not okay with it. That I-I’m not as important to him as he is to me” and with that, [Y/N] broke out in sobs again._

_Her shoulders shook with every sob, she didn’t care if she seemed weak in front of Sebastian, she couldn’t keep the pain inside anymore. The Romanian actor frowned before wrapping his arms around [Y/N]’s shoulder, gently turning her around so she was facing him before hugging her tightly._

_[Y/N] closed her eyes and weakly held onto Sebastian’s shoulders while resting her head in the crook of his neck. “Shh, it’s okay” her best friend’s boyfriend whispered while rocking the both of them back and forth, wishing that he could take the pain away from [Y/N]._

_Sebastian felt even more bad for [Y/N] now because he had had a very similar situation with Kayleigh. He fully understood where his friend was coming from, silently being relieved that he wasn’t the only person who had to go through the similar pain._

_Short puffs of air left [Y/N]’s lips as her sobs calmed down to whimpers, her hands stopped shaking and the soothing “Shh” sounds really helped her. [Y/N]’s mind was blank as she breathed in the scent of Sebastian, it unknowingly made her sigh as he continued to rock her back and forth._

_[Y/N]’s heart stopping pounding against her rib cage while her tears slowly began to stop streaming down her face. Sebastian soothingly squeezed her, making [Y/N] sigh again. “If Tom can’t cope with how I am, then no other person will…” she whispered and slowly opened her eyes, staring at Sebastian’s neck._

_He frowned and shook his head, “I can’t tell you what to do about your situation [Y/N], all I can say is that there is a person for you, your special person. Whether it’s Tom or not, that person will love you for you and everything that comes with you, unconditionally”._

_[Y/N] didn’t react to Sebastian’s statement, all she could do was drown into the calming and reassuring feeling of his arms wrapped around her, him being so close to her. The Romanian actor closed his eyes and softly breathed in [Y/N]’s sweet scent, a shudder ran down his back as he wished that he could smell that lovely scent all the time._

_“I can’t give up on Tom yet. Despite that I’m very hurt, I love him too much to just let him go…I need to see if he’s willing to show me that he really loves me, all of me. If not…then I have to do what’s right for me” she thought to herself._

_Sebastian slowly reopened his, feeling like he had been pulled out of a beautiful, sensational dream. He cleared his throat when [Y/N] slowly (but reluctantly) pulled away from his soothing embrace, “Thank you” she whispered._

_It was weird that she didn’t feel ashamed anymore, Sebastian’s eyes showed her nothing but support and reassurance. “There’s no need to thank me [Y/N]” he smiled, making [Y/N]’s heart skip a beat as she was overwhelmed by a tingling feeling._

_“I-I should get back to Tom, figure our problem out” [Y/N] stuttered as she felt so drawn to Sebastian’s vibe, a part of her wanting to stay with him. She quickly stood up and cleared her throat, “I’ll walk you out” the Romanian actor mumbled and quickly rushed towards the front door, silently feeling an aching pain in his chest at the fact that [Y/N] wouldn’t be in his presence anymore._

_She gave him one last smile along with a soft, “See you around” before leaving her best friend’s house. [Y/N] walked to her car with a weird but tingling sensation rushing through her body, she was pulling out of the drive way seconds later. “Let’s see how this goes” she mumbled to herself as she began to mentally prepare herself for the upcoming confrontation with her boyfriend._

* * *

_While [Y/N] was crying in Sebastian’s arms, Tom was sitting on the couch in their shared living room. A bottle of whiskey in his hand while he harshly ran his other hand through his hair. The British actor wasn’t drunk, but he was desperate to be distracted from the guilt he was feeling in his chest._

_He didn’t want to [Y/N] to leave him, the mere thought of her not coming back made his stomach churn in discomfort, “I can’t lose her” he kept mumbling to himself before taking a large gulp from his alcoholic beverage._

_Seconds later, the doorbell rang, making Tom rush off the couch and towards the front door with his heart pounding in his chest. “She’s come back!” his inner voice said excitedly while he swung the front door open._

_Tom’s hopes were crushed when his eyes met Kayleigh’s, tears instantly formed in his eyes. “Oh god…she’s done with me” the British actor mumbled to himself, making his girlfriend’s best friend frown in confusion._

_“Tom, what’s wrong?” she asked. Tom didn’t react, he just silently turned around and made his way back to the couch in the living room while taking large gulps of his whiskey. Kayleigh entered the house and closed the door behind her as she instantly felt a thick, uncomfortable tension in the house._

_“I-I’m sorry to interrupt your and [Y/N]’s anniversary, I forgot my charger” she said while pointing at her charger which was on the small coffee table in front of the couch. Tom’s sighed heavily and nodded his head, his lips trembling from all the emotions he was trying to hold in._

_His girlfriend’s best friend quietly walked over the coffee table and quickly took her charger, placed it in her purse before looking around the room, “Where’s [Y/N]?” she wondered while focusing her eyes on the British actor._

_“S-She…I think she left me” Tom’s voice cracked at the end before he let his tears run down his cheeks, immense pain and guilt rushing through his heart. Kayleigh frowned at the actor’s statement and joined him on the couch._

_“What happened?” she gently asked and placed her hand on Tom’s back, soothingly caressing it. He sniffled and took a sip of his whiskey before placing the bottle on the floor. He slowly looked at Kayleigh and blinked, “I-I forgot about our anniversary, came home to a cold dinner and her crying, saying that I don’t love her”._

_“Oh no” Kayleigh frowned and placed her other hand on Tom’s shoulder, “Why would she say that?”. Tom sighed heavily, “Because I confessed that my career is priority. I don’t want to put all my attention on her 24/7. She said that she needed space and just left” the British actor wiped his tears away._

_Without a word, Kayleigh hugged him, let his head rest in the crook of her neck. Tom’s sniffles echoed through the living room as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s best friend’s waist and let out a long sigh._

_“I’m sorry to hear that Tom, but you know how [Y/N] is. She was honest to you from the very beginning” she whispered, hating to point out that he shouldn’t feel the way he felt. Kayleigh also felt bad for [Y/N], she knew how much she loved Tom and couldn’t imagine how it felt to discover that your loved one didn’t want to satisfy your needs, keep you happy._

_“I-I know, it’s just that I love her so much…” Tom whispered and shook his head, tightening the grip around Kayleigh’s waist as he expressed his sorrows. “I know you do” she whispered and closed her eyes, unknowingly relaxing at Tom’s scent._

_Now, Kayleigh began to think about how she was able to understand both point of views. She was like Tom, didn’t like too much PDA and clinginess and sometimes had to remind Sebastian that she didn’t feel comfortable, she always felt bad for telling him off but she knew that honesty was one of the major keys to the success of her relationship. She knew that [Y/N] could really go overboard with the touching and holding hands, she had experienced it at the beginning of their friendship by constantly getting hugs and cheek kisses from her. It was a few weeks later that she had the courage to confess how she felt and was so happy that [Y/N] accepted and respected her request to not exaggerate with the physical affection._

_But on the other hand, Kayleigh knew that in order to have a strong relationship, she had to make sacrifices for the significant other, whether she liked it or not. She remembered how crushed Sebastian was when she lashed out on him one day, screaming at him to stop having his hands constantly on her body. She remembered how it took him a few days to swallow the huge, painful pill but he got over it and respected her wish, disciplined himself on the sensitive topic._

_“If you really love her Tom, you should be willing to fight for her. Even if you don’t like it but it’s gonna be worth it because she’ll stay at your side” Kayleigh whispered and ran a hand through Tom’s silky-smooth hair._

_The British actor sighed at the pleasant feeling, he was able to calm down in her embrace. “Thank you, Kaye” Tom whispered and breathed in her scent, sending an unknowingly shudder down his back._

_His girlfriend’s best friend smiled before pulling away from the hug and staring at the British actor. “It’s okay, just do what feels right when she comes back, which she will” she winked and chuckled when Tom broke out in a wide smile at her statement._

_She stood up and sighed, silently feeling an aching emptiness since she had unwrapped her arms from Tom. “Seb is waiting for me so, I’ll head home and you and [Y/N] better make up” Kayleigh jokingly warned, but wordlessly didn’t feel so comfortable at her about her joke._

_Tom chuckled and nodded his head, he stood up and cleared his throat, feeling hopeful and encouraged to fight for his relationship. Kayleigh gave him a fake smile before turning around and leaving the house, somehow relieved that she was able to get some fresh air to think about what just had happened._

* * *

_[Y/N] and Tom ended up making up, after she had come back an hour and a half later, she and the actor sat down on the couch and had a very long talk about their relationship. Tom realized that he should’ve been honest with her from the start, tell his girlfriend that he was somebody who needed his own space._

_“I will try my best to put you as my priority [Y/N]. I’ll do anything to keep you by my side. You are so worth it” Tom whispered while he held her hand, waiting for the usual tingles to rush through his body…but they never appeared._

_[Y/N] was happy that she had gotten her wish but she couldn’t shake the weird feeling she had whenever she touched her boyfriend. What once felt so overwhelming sensational felt awkward and dull now. “Thank you, Tom” she whispered before they both leaned in and pressed their lips softly against one another._

_One thing led to another and the couple ended up making love, they let their emotions out in the most intimate way, ending up doing it for hours before they fell asleep when the sun began to rise. Despite that [Y/N] and Tom had talked everything through, they both felt like something had changed deep down inside them._

_None of them said a word after their love making session, they held each other close to their bodies and watched the sun rise and the bird chirp in the early morning while feeling confused to why they didn’t feel like anything had been solved._

_Tom realized the following day that he had fallen in love with Kayleigh while [Y/N] had gone babysitting Rosaleen. At first, he was really ready to sacrifice whatever it took to keep [Y/N] happy but the British actor sat down and recalled how he felt in his girlfriend’s best friend’s arms, how he wished to feel her that close again and gently kiss her._

_To say that Tom felt bad was an understatement, he was drowning in guilt every time his eyes landed on his girlfriend, whenever they held hands or kissed. The beautiful sensations he once used to feel when being with her and touching her had vanished and re-extended themselves into Kayleigh, but he still loved [Y/N]._

_Tom had called Kayleigh over and confessed his feelings to her, somehow ready to deal with the new drama but surprisingly got caught off guard by her falling into his arms and revealing the same thing. They were both so happy that they had discovered a new love for one another, but also so ashamed and guilty for still loving their significant others._

_“I still love [Y/N] and don’t really want to break up with her, we just got over a huge fight and losing her is not what I want” Tom sighed once they had pulled away from the loving embrace and stared into each other’s eyes._

_“Same here with Sebastian…And I don’t want to lose [Y/N] either” Kayleigh whispered with a frown. The duo let out desperate sighs as they didn’t know how to handle their now very complicated situation._

_“Maybe we’re just crushing on one another. Maybe it could vanish after a little while, let’s just stay away from each other and see how it goes” Tom suggested, his heart painfully clenching in his chest._

_Kayleigh swallowed the uncomfortable lump that had formed itself in her throat and nodded her head. They hugged each other one last time before they parted their ways, already aching for one another._

_Over the next couple of weeks, Tom and Kayleigh tried their best to stat at a healthy distance from one another. They distracted themselves with work and their significant other, but their mind, body and soul never stopped yearning desperately for one another._

_On a few occasions, the two couples had date nights or spent a relaxing afternoon on the couch and binge watching their favorite movies, but Tom and Kayleigh despised how jealous they felt whenever [Y/N] or Sebastian shared a kiss with them, held their hands or whispered a soft “I love you so much”._

_During that time, Tom unknowingly distanced himself from [Y/N] again, more than ever now. He broke his promise again by working even more than before and then coming home too tired to do anything, he and [Y/N] stopped making love. He barely hugged or kissed her or told her that he loved her, but surprisingly, it didn’t hurt or disappoint [Y/N] as much as she thought it would._

_The same thing happened with Kayleigh and Sebastian, she built up the famous wall around her heart again. The wall that took Sebastian months to break down, it was like ever since she had discovered her new love for Tom, everything Sebastian did annoyed her. They fought more, about stupid things because she wasn’t able to keep her aching longing for Tom locked up deep inside her. Kayleigh also stopped showing her love for Sebastian, didn’t want to make love to him because she’d be too afraid that she’d moan Tom’s name in ecstasy instead of his._

_Tom and Kayleigh gave into each other’s feelings weeks later, falling into each other’s arms and whispering each other’s names and how much they had missed each other. “We are in love” Tom stated while kissing the top of Kayleigh’s head. “But we both are in relationships” Kayleigh sighed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat that was like music to her ears._

_“The only thing we can do at the moment is to sneak little moments with one another…” Tom whispered and closed his eyes, breathing in Kayleigh’s scent he had missed so much. She closed her eyes and nodded her head, “As long as we don’t kiss or do anything that could lead to sex, we’re not really doing anything wrong…Although I hate saying this”…_

_“Let’s just hope and pray that we’ll find a way to one another without hurting or cheating on [Y/N] and Sebastian” Tom whispered, losing himself in the delicate feeling of Kayleigh’s arms. It was shocking to him how much he had missed and craved for her touch, this was something he had never felt so intense, not even with [Y/N]. Kayleigh smiled when she heard the content sigh that left Tom’s lips, she was happy that she wasn’t the only one who had been yearning desperately for his embrace. But the duo hated to know that once they’d pull away from each other, they’d have to pretend to not be in love with one another._

_They’d have to go back to their significant others and act like they were actually in love with them. “This is going to be so hard” Tom whispered as his heart painfully clenched in his chest, he knew that the upcoming time was going to be very difficult and it frightened them both to not know how their situation would play out._

 

 


	5. Rekindled love

Ever since Sebastian had asked [Y/N] if a person could fall in love with already loving someone else, she had come to realization that she had fallen in love with him

It all made sense to why her thoughts were all over the place, why her body reacted so intensely with emotions whenever he was close to her. She had fallen hard for him but just couldn’t really wrap her mind around it. [Y/N] barely slept that day, she lied wide awake, all alone in the giant bed and began figure out how she ended up in that situation.

Her mind began to think about Tom, what he was doing at the moment before a frown crept onto her face. [Y/N] hated to admit that she still felt a certain type of way of not being able to support and be with him at his last Marvel press tour.

Her thoughts jumped onto the next memory of how she thought that her and Tom and figured everything out after their big fight six months ago, how an indescribable tension rose in between them. [Y/N] thought about the moment when Sebastian hugged her tightly when she broke down crying. The way she felt so reassured and so calm in his embrace…

[Y/N] gasped out loud as her eyes widened in the darkness, she quickly sat up straight and leaned her back against the headboard. “Oh…” was all she was able to mumble, the memories still replaying in her head.

[Y/N] took a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes, her stomach churned as the image of Sebastian staring deeply into her eyes flashed behind her closed eyelids.  _Sebastian…_ was all the was able to think.  _No! You’re with Tom! You love him…._

[Y/N] shook her head and quickly opened her eyes, “This can’t be happening” she muttered and rubbed her cheeks in frustration and a little bit of confusion. Suddenly, deep guilt and shame rushed through her body as she thought about Tom.

[Y/N] didn’t want to apprehend that her and Tom weren’t in a good place, she wasn’t happy. She really tried to be with the little time and affection Tom gave her but it was never enough, [Y/N] had been lonely the past six months, she spent more time with Kayleigh and Sebastian than Tom.

She tried to distract herself by finding new hobbies but it never filled the hole she carried in her heart. The only time she didn’t feel alone and the sad hole in her heart was absent, was whenever Sebastian was present, he was able to make her laugh with his silly jokes and goofy behavior. He was able to make her forget that her relationship was making a bad turn, she had so many beautiful emotions rush through her body that brighten up her day.

“I am officially the worst person on earth” [Y/N] scolded at herself, wishing she could stop existing for a few moments. She lied back down on the mattress, a long sigh leaving her lips while she closed her eyes. “I love Tom” was the sentence she continued to mumble over and over again until she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning.

When [Y/N] woke up a few hours later, she had set up her mind. Despite that she romantically longed for Sebastian, she decided to try and make her relationship with Tom work. In order to do that, she had to (sadly) cut Sebastian out of her life for a while.

Poor [Y/N] had to force her breakfast down her throat, her stomach protesting against her decision to cut her best friend’s boyfriend out of her life. She had thick tears brimming her eyes, the thought of not having Sebastian around her, seeing his beautiful smile, made her heart clench painfully in her chest.

“It’s for the best…for me and Tom” she sniffled after washing the dishes. [Y/N]’s heart was pounding in her chest as she unlocked her phone and quickly dialed Sebastian’s number before holding it against her ear.

 

 **“[Y/N]! Hi! I wasn’t sure if you’d be awake by now but if you want I can get us breakfast and eat it at your place?”**  Sebastian’s cheerful voice spoke the second he accepted her call.

[Y/N] clenched her eyes shut

 **“No…Sebastian…I-I think that it’s best that we don’t see each other for a while”**  she stuttered while her stomach violently churned in discomfort. [Y/N]’s whole body was protesting against her action.  _Girl, this is a big mistake…_ her mind kept saying.

She couldn’t see the heartbroken expression on Sebastian’s face, the line had gone silent.

 **“Did you hear me…?”**  [Y/N] asked through clenched teeth as her tears finally had made their way down her cheeks. It was so hard for her to stop herself from crying out loud.  _It’s for me and Tom…_ [Y/N] repeated over and over in her head, trying to reassure herself.

 **“W-Why…”**  Sebastian’s voice cracked at the end as he let out a shaky breath. The sound of his voice made [Y/N] choke back a whimper,  **“I-I just need some time to myself”**  she lied through gritted teeth.  _And because you are too stubborn to get out of your failing relationship!_  Her inner voice scolded to which [Y/N] shook her head and sighed.

 **“Did I do something? Was it the question I asked yesterday? Please tell me what it was because I don’t want to lose you…A-as a friend”**  Sebastian desperately begged and wanted to punch himself in the face for adding the last three words to the sentence. [Y/N] swallowed hard and hung up the phone, not being able to respond to him.

Seconds later, she broke down crying in the kitchen, her sobs echoed through the kitchen.  _Fuck, why is this hurting me so much?_ [Y/N] hated how she was feeling,  _I made the right decision for me and Tom…_

[Y/N] cried for twenty minutes, letting all her emotions out before she remembered how Rosaleen was about to get dropped off at her place any moment. With a very heavy and aching heart, she made her way back upstairs where she washed her face and reapplied her makeup , all while her mind was clouded with so many thoughts about what just had happened.

 _Wrong decision, wrong decision…_ her subconscious kept saying while she left the bathroom and made her way back down the stairs. “Oh, shut up” [Y/N] scolded at herself, she let out a long sigh while entering the kitchen, “Ro probably will be hungry” she mumbled to herself while thinking of what to prepare for her favorite girl.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

[Y/N] quickly rushed towards the front door, “[Y/N]!” Rosaleen’s cheery voice greeted her once she had opened the front door. “Ro! Hey baby!” she smiled brightly when Miss Jane handed her daughter over to [Y/N].

“Thanks again [Y/N]” Miss Jane smiled and leaned forwards, giving her daughter one final kiss on the cheek. “Of course. Have fun on your little trip” [Y/N] smiled once Rosaleen wrapped her little arms around her neck and giggled. Miss Jane nodded her head and turned around, walking down the front porch and getting into her car.

“Are you hungry?” [Y/N] asked Rosaleen who nodded her head and grinned, “Very much hungry!” she giggled to which [Y/N] pressed a sweet kiss on top of her head before walking her to the kitchen, “I’ll make you some pancakes, how about that?” she asked Ro, who hugged her again and squealed an excited “Yay!”.

 

* * *

 

While [Y/N] began to take care of Rosaleen, Sebastian sat all alone in his living room, his phone still in his hand as he was in total shock of what had happened. The man wasn’t hurt, no. He was heartbroken, Sebastian was so confused to why [Y/N] had decided to end their friendship temporarily, he really thought that there was something special in between them.

His heart was pounding in his chest while he harshly bit his lip.  _She’ll never feel the same way I feel about her…_  his inner voice spoke while he let out a shaky breath and blinked a few times. “Why” Sebastian kept mumbling to himself as he dropped his phone onto the couch and stood up, running his hair through his freshly cut hair before pacing up and down the living room.

“Why are you pushing me away [Y/N]?” his voice cracked at the end, Sebastian clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in frustration. “Why are you doing this to me?” he asked himself.

The truth was that Sebastian already had completely stopped loving his girlfriend. The only reason he was still with her was because he couldn’t dare to even think about breaking her heart by abruptly leaving her. And if he’d admit the reason behind his exit of their relationship, he knew that so much drama would occur and probably would end the friendship between [Y/N] and Kayleigh. The mere thought of hurting [Y/N] in any way made his stomach churn.

Sebastian had been in love with [Y/N] for almost a year, it happened out of the blue and it had never stopped. With her, he felt like he was floating on cloud nine, he had no worries, just beautiful sensations and a wide smile on his face, something he had to force out of himself whenever his girlfriend was in his presence.

Did he feel guilty for falling for his girlfriend’s best friend? No, not at all. Sebastian was a man who believed that certain things happened for a reason and he was really convinced that falling for [Y/N] was one of them. To him, it felt like the universe was testing him, and he was so determined to pass it in hope to win her at the end.

“Fuck!” the actor yelled out before throwing his hands in the air, they day had begun very bad for him and nothing could lift his spirits up. Sebastian had so many things planned for him, [Y/N] and Rosaleen but now he was forced to stay at home and find something else to do.

Without a further word, Sebastian walked out of the living room, past the kitchen and upstairs to his and Kayleigh’s shared room. He quickly got under the sheets and whispered a little prayer that better days would be ahead of him before he closed his eyes and let out a long, painful sigh.

“Please don’t make me lose her” Sebastian whispered before he fell asleep, his heart heavy in his chest…

 

* * *

 

While [Y/N] and Sebastian both suffered in silence, they carried on with their week. [Y/N] was busy most of the time with Rosaleen she was happy that the little bundle of giggles and joy was taking most of her attention because she didn’t know what would happen if she’d be left all alone with her thoughts. They had lots of fun, did many fun activities together and had the cutest pajama parties together, Rosaleen really had the time of her life with her babysitter.

Sebastian spent those three days in bed, barely had the energy to do anything. The only times he got off the bed were when he was hungry and in need of a hot shower to relax his tensed muscles. He and Kayleigh texted each other a few times during those days, he asked her how her sick sister was doing but couldn’t help but let his mind get clouded of thoughts of [Y/N] while his girlfriend kept him up to date about “her sister’s condition”. The poor man was having the worst time of his life and only [Y/N] was able to change that.

[Y/N] and Sebastian never stopped thinking about one another, they were on each other’s minds 24/7. [Y/N] had taken the decision to surprise Tom after Rosaleen would be picked up by her mother. She booked her ticket and packed a little suitcase, planning on staying three days with her boyfriend.

 _I need to make the first step to improvement_  her subconscious told her after everything was set. She was going to fly over to her boyfriend in the following week, hoping that he would love her little surprise and that the two of them would make things work.

 

* * *

 

Tom and Kayleigh had the best times of their lives. Despite that the actor was doing interviews every day for a few hours straight, he always sent flowers, chocolates and cute presents to his room where Kayleigh was staying, reminding her that he was thinking of her.

Kayleigh was in complete bliss, she didn’t really mind staying at Tom’s hotel room because she knew that she would have him all to herself later on. Whenever Tom was done working for the day, the duo spent the rest of the day they either cuddled up in bed or had very private dinners and walks. Tom had hired a security team that made sure that their surroundings were paparazzi-free before they went out together.

They didn’t want anyone to get caught up in their little secret and expose them to the public eye. His team and the people around them knew what was happening between him and Kayleigh but everybody turned their heads and minded their own business, knowing that they were old and smart enough to know what they were doing.

Tom and his girlfriend’s best friend’s feelings for one another had grown into a deeper level. But, none of them had dared to kiss one another, although the temptation and longing had been unbearable at certain moments, Tom and Kayleigh were able to tune down their burning yearn for physical affection.

On their last night together, Tom went out of his way and cancelled a whole day of interviews and a shooting just so that he could spend his final moments with Kayleigh. He surprised her with breakfast in bed, fed her while caressing her cheeks and expressing his love for her.

The duo couldn’t keep their eyes from one another the whole time, “I don’t want you to leave” Tom confessed after their day had gone by, Kayleigh sighed while zipping up her suitcase, their hearts heavy in their chests.

“Me too” she admitted as tears filled her eyes. None of them had brought up or thought much about their significant others. Having to return to pretending they weren’t in love with one another was a huge pill to swallow, for both of them.

“When will I be able to see you again?” Tom asked as he got off the bed and helped carrying Kayleigh’s suitcase to the door. He hated how his heart painfully clenched in his chest at the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see her for a little while.

“I honestly don’t know…” she whispered and walked over to the door, one tear cascading down her cheek as she hated to say goodbye to the man she was so in love with. Tom sighed and frowned, wiping the tear away.

“My heart already aches for you” he whispered, Kayleigh smiled and bit her lip, “Maybe us not seeing each other for a while could help us to decide how to continue this mess” Kayleigh whispered and cupped Tom’s face in her hands to which he sighed and leaned into her loving touch.

“You’re sounding like you don’t want to continue this” he whispered and stared deeply into her eyes, fear and love clouding them. Kayleigh let out a shaky sigh while she blinked a few times, “No” she softly responded, “It’s just that I can’t be living in the dark with you, my feelings for you have grown so intensely this past week and the thought of not being able to call you mine sooner or later breaks my heart”.

Tom bit his lip and nodded his head, totally understand girlfriend’s best friend’s point of view. All he could do was nod his head while his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. “Then this is goodbye…For now” his voice cracked at the end as he nudged his nose against Kayleigh’s.

The two of them closed their eyes, breathed in each other’s scents while wordlessly saying goodbye to one another. Their lips were just a few inches apart, but none of them even dared to lean in closer, knowing that one kiss could make the whole situation escalate.

“Bye Tom” Kayleigh whispered and took a step back, she gave him a heartbroken smile before taking her suitcase and leaving the hotel room, not glancing back because it was only shatter her heart into more tiny pieces…

 

* * *

 

“Thank you” [Y/N] smiled once the receptionist gave her the second key to Tom’s hotel room. “You’re welcome, have a nice stay!” the female receptionist smiled and watched her take her bags before walking towards the elevator.

[Y/N]’s heart didn’t hadn’t stop pounding against her rib cage ever since she had landed. It had been two weeks since she had seen her boyfriend. They called each other twice a day, kept each other up to date on their daily adventures and chatted about the upcoming Avengers movie.

 _I hope he’ll be happy to see_ [Y/N] thought to herself as the elevator brought her up to Tom’s floor. Was she nervous? Yes, she was. But she honestly had missed Tom, she had been getting used to not have Sebastian around her and that’s how she was able to sit down and remind herself why she loved Tom so much and why she wanted to rekindle the love she had for him.

 

_*Ding*_

 

The elevator doors opened, making [Y/N] smile as she stepped out of it and rolled her suitcase towards Tom’s hotel room. Once she was standing in front of it, she let out one final sigh before using her key to open the door and step inside.

[Y/N] frowned once she noticed that her boyfriend wasn’t in the room.  _Oh_ …she thought to herself while closing the door behind her and then walking over to the unmade bed, a frown on her face.

“Maybe he just went out to get something, ”[Y/N] mumbled to herself while sitting at the edge of the bed, silently beginning to regret her decision of trying to surprise her boyfriend. Seconds later, the bathroom’s door opened and a humming Tom walked out of it, making her gasp.

He only had a towel loosely hanging around his waist, while drying his hair with a second one while looking at the floor, a few water droplets cascading down his toned chest. [Y/N] smiled and stood up,  _Finally_  she thought. Tom lifted his head and stopped humming, his gaze finally meeting his girlfriend’s.

His heart skipped a beat as he stopped drying his hair and dropped the towel to the floor. “Darling” Tom whispered as a wide smile crept onto his face. [Y/N] and Tom grinned at each other before she quickly rushed over to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. The lovers really had missed each other, but didn’t realize how much until in that moment.

“My darling, my beautiful darling” Tom whispered over and over while kissing his girlfriend’s cheek over and over again. “Tom” [Y/N] chuckled and closed her eyes, her heart fluttering at his sweet kisses.

“I missed you so much” she whispered and held his face in her hands, admiring his beauty. Tom smiled and bit his lip, “I missed you too, so much” he was telling the truth. Without a further word, the of them leaning in and captured each other’s lips in a passionate, sparkle filled kiss.

Their minds went blank at the feeling of their soft lips moving gently against one another. “Oh, Tom” [Y/N] whimpered when her boyfriend began to place sweet kisses down her neck, his beard leaving a delicate burning sensation on her skin.

Tom groaned and slowly walked his girlfriend towards the bed, his lips never leaving her neck and his hands roaming all over her body. [Y/N] closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations she was feeling before her boyfriend caught her off guard by picking her up gently and placing her onto the bed.

A chuckle escaped [Y/N]’s lips as she relaxed against the soft mattress and watched her boyfriend remove her shoes and socks before helping her get rid of her jacket. The two of them were already panting, feeling aroused and ready to devour each other.

Seconds later, [Y/N] was lying naked on the bed, she was biting her lip while watching Tom slowly drop the towel that hung around his waist to the floor. His length was already hard for her, “Look at you, so beautiful” he growled as he slowly crawled on the bed and in between his girlfriend’s spread legs.

[Y/N] bit back a whimper and sighed happily once she felt Tom’s warm and soft skin against her own. He leaned down and pressed his lips sensually against hers again, slipping his tongue past her parted lips and moving it gently against her.

“Mhm” she groaned as more arousal pooled itself in between her thighs, Tom hummed and slipped one hand in between her thighs, pressing his thumb against [Y/N]’s sensitive clit, making her cry out in pleasure and arch her back.

“That’s it darling” Tom panted as he pulled away from the kiss and stared down at his girlfriend, getting more aroused by the sight of her in pure bliss. “I-I want you” she whimpered and bucked her hips to show her impatience.

“Then you shall have me, love” Tom whispered before aligning his length at [Y/N]’s entrance, the two of them staring deeply into each other’s eyes while he slid inside her. [Y/N] hummed at the delicate stretch of her inner walls, it had been months since she had felt Tom so intimately.

He groaned at her tightness, clenched his teeth while taking deep breath. “You feel like heaven” he groaned and made sure that his girlfriend had adjusted to his size before slowly thrusting his hips.

At first, Tom moved his hips at a slow pace, he didn’t want to overwhelm [Y/N]. She could barely keep her eyes open as the pleasure crushed over her body like a tidal wave. “Faster” she whimpered and clung onto her boyfriend’s shoulders when he increased the pace of his hips.

Soon enough, the room was filled with [Y/N] and Tom’s moans and groans. The couple lost themselves in one another, clung onto each other’s bodies while sharing sensual kisses with one another.

They only thought about each other and barely were able to absorb the immense pleasure they were giving one another. “Tom!” [Y/N] let out a high-pitched cry when she felt the delicious knot, the knot she hadn’t felt in a long time, form in the pit of her stomach.

She had goosebumps on her skin from the intense ecstasy she was feeling. Tom growled in her ear as he felt [Y/N]’s inner walls tighten themselves around his length, “Yes, darling” he panted and snapped his hips faster against hers, making both of their heads spin from the pleasure.

“I-I’m close!” [Y/N] cried and ran her fingers down her boyfriend’s back, her legs began to shake and soon enough, she fell over the blissful edge with a high-pitched moan she knew other hotel guests would probably complain about later on.

[Y/N] clung onto Tom’s shoulders while letting out shaky breaths as her intense orgasm still rippled through her. Her boyfriend chanted her name over and over again before he too reached his high, his length swelling up inside her before he released himself.

Tom slowly stopped thrusting his hips and quickly rolled off [Y/N], beads of sweat covering their bodies. The two of them stared at the ceiling while their bodies were still coping with the post orgasm sensations.

“T-That was amazing” Tom panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead before tiredly turning his head towards [Y/N] who already was smiling at him. “Yeah” was all she was able to pant out while she felt her legs turn into jelly.

“Surprise” [Y/N] giggled and tiredly waved her hands in the air, making her boyfriend chuckle and shake his head. “A very pleasant surprise” he whispered before turning his body towards her and wrapping one arm around her thick waist, pulling her closer to his body.

“How long will you bless me with your presence?” Tom asked and pressed a sweet kiss against [Y/N]’s sweaty forehead. Her heart melted at the sweet action.  _Yes, the love is back…_  her subconscious randomly voiced while she smiled and looked at her boyfriend.

“Three days” [Y/N] whispered before placed her hand on Tom’s chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. He smiled and sighed, “I’m excited to have you with me [Y/N]…I love you, darling” he whispered.

[Y/N] bit her lip to refrain herself from grinning as her heart filled itself with so much love and joy, “I love you too Tom” she whispered before her eyes fluttered shut.  _Everything’s back to normal, [Y/N] and Tom are back and stronger than ever_  was her last thought before she fell asleep.

Tom pressed one final kiss against his girlfriend’s forehead before closing his eyes, feeling happy and relaxed. He listened to [Y/N]’s soft snores for a little while before falling asleep, dreaming about his girlfriend.

 

 


	6. Shock and relief

It’s been three months since [Y/N] surprised Tom and the two of them passionately made love to one another. She had planned to stay for three days but ended up staying for the rest of the press tour as the love they felt for each other had been rekindled.

The couple sat down and talked about the past few, rough months, and how they felt about it (but neither of them told each other about their little secret). [Y/N] was able to forgive Tom for his distant behavior and Tom felt thankful that his girlfriend gave him another chance, it made him determined to devote all his attention to her as best as he could.

The press tour went amazing, [Y/N] had so much fun watching Tom and the rest of the Marvel cast (minus Sebastian, of course) give the funniest and interesting interviews. Just to be able to witness and feel such an amazing bond in between everybody made her chest fill with pride and joy.

Tom had originally planned to attend the premiere all alone but with his girlfriend at his side, he wanted to show her off as his date. He had surprised her with a beautiful dress the day before the premiere to which she was so happy about. Sebastian joined the press tour a week later, he had hoped to see [Y/N] but never did as she basically was avoiding him.

[Y/N] had been able to always escape the room whenever Sebastian was about to enter it. She lied about having a stomach ache or pounding headache so she could return to the hotel room because she wouldn’t be able to sit in the same room as Tom, Letitia and Sebastian and act like she was doing fine.

Sebastian didn’t take Kayleigh to the premiere as he was very private about their relationship. When Tom and [Y/N] had joined the purple carpet, he quickly finished the last interview before entering the theater as he couldn’t even look in their direction.

Sebastian barely was able to focus on the movie. His eyes were constantly glancing in [Y/N]’s direction, her beauty and gorgeous dress taking his breath away. Sebastian had his jaw clenched whenever she held onto Tom’s hand tighter during the angsty moments of the movie.

The movie was heartbreaking and amazing, seeing Loki’s final scene really had [Y/N] and the rest of the audience in tears. She didn’t pay attention to Sebastian as her heart was filled with so much pride for her boyfriend at his phenomenal and emotional departure of the MCU.

She made sure to tell Tom how proud she was of him, “Loki will never be forgotten” [Y/N] whispered while hugging her boyfriend tightly at the after party. For Tom, it was also a farewell party and everybody (even Sebastian) made sure to show and him their gratitude for everything he had done. Tom felt a little bit down but also excited as he knew that an era had ended for him and new opportunities were waiting for him. “Thank you, darling. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Your love and support” Tom whispered to his girlfriend while trying to hold back his tears as they left the after party that night.

After the press tour, Tom took [Y/N] on a surprise vacation that lasted multiple weeks. They traveled all around the world and made so many beautiful memories together. They really had the time of their lives with each other and felt that their love was stronger than ever.

[Y/N] kept in touch with her best friend whenever she could as some places where her boyfriend took her didn’t had any decent phone signal. Sebastian had barely crossed her mind during the vacation and she was glad that she had taken the right decision in cutting him temporarily out of her life.  _It was so worth it_  was the sentence that repeated itself in her head whenever she felt so loved by Tom.

Tom and Kayleigh barely had contact with each other, she was very hurt to see so many cute pictures of him [Y/N] together. Pictures with the sweetest quotes that had their fans and the media going crazy. Kayleigh was heartbroken that Tom had decided to stay with [Y/N], she really thought that their week together had maybe changed him, make him think of a way of how to end things with [Y/N] and finally be with her. But she was wrong…

Tom didn’t even bother to explain Kayleigh about the rekindled love, making her even feel worse than before. She didn’t show Sebastian that she was hurting on the inside, she began to behave differently in order to cope with the pain. Kayleigh suddenly felt the need to do everything she never did with Sebastian, starting with showing PDA whenever they went out. She wanted to be intimate with him all the time in order to get Tom out of her head.

Kayleigh literally had to bite her lip to refrain herself from moaning his name whenever Sebastian brought her to her blissful edge. She couldn’t help but imagine Tom kissing her lips, caressing her soft skin while thrusting his length deep inside her.

Sebastian was very surprised by the changed attitude of his girlfriend but didn’t complain because that was what he always had wanted. Did he find it weird that Kayleigh had changed ever since she had gotten back from her sick sister? Yes, but he didn’t bother to look deeper into the matter because he still was coping with his own heartache.

What bothered Sebastian the most was that his feelings towards [Y/N] still hadn’t changed. The fact that he hadn’t seen her in months crushed him because he had started to lose hope of getting together with her one day.

Now, he was secretly trying to come up with a way to break up with Kayleigh as he didn’t know how long he’d be able to pretend to love her. Sebastian didn’t have much strength and patience left to wake up in the morning and act like he was happy, he was very slowly coming to his breaking point and something needed to be done, as soon as possible.

 

 

* * *

“Shit…” Kayleigh mumbled while pacing up and down the bathroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest as her mind was swirling with many thoughts. To say that she was nervous was an understatement, she was scared. Very scared.

The reason was because she just had taken a pregnancy test. Kayleigh had noticed that her period was a week and a half late and she instantly panicked and bought a pregnancy test, without telling Sebastian as she wanted to know if she was expecting his child before telling him.

She and Sebastian had much sexual intercourse the past few weeks and there had been a few times where the two of them were so aroused and too impatient to use protection. “Fuck” Kayleigh muttered as she impatiently waited for her timer to go off.

She had peed on the stick almost three minutes ago and her whole body went into alarm mode. “I-I don’t want kids…Not right now…And not with Seb” she muttered to herself before the timer on her phone finally went off.

Kayleigh rushed to the sink where the test was placed and slowly lifted it while whispering a little prayer to the almighty in heaven. She turned the stick around and gasped while her eyes widened.

 

 

_Pregnant._

Kayleigh dropped the test onto the sink and placed a shaky hand on her stomach while taking a step back from the sink,  _I-I’m expecting Sebastian’s child_  she thought to herself as her whole body went into shock.

“Babe, are you alright?” Sebastian entered the bathroom and instantly frowned when he saw his girlfriend standing in the middle of the room, eyes widened and totally zoned out. “What happened?” he asked and he rushed over to her and placed his warm hands on her cheeks, trying to get her to look at him.

Kayleigh’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as her gaze finally met her boyfriend’s. “I-I’m pregnant…” she whispered as she listened to the loud echo of her pounding heart. All colors left Sebastian’s face as his frown turned into a blank expression.

His stomach churned as he immediately felt nauseous,  _Fuck…_  was all Sebastian thought as he stared wide eyed at his girlfriend. None of them spoke a word, just stared at each other as for them, the world had come crashing down.

“Wow” Kayleigh was finally able to whispered before swallowing hard, “Y-Yeah…We’re going to be parents” Sebastian’s voice turned into a whispered at the end of his sentence. It felt so wrong saying those words out loud, especially because now he knew that he wasn’t able to break up with Kayleigh. No, they were connected on a deeper level now, forever.

“We’re going to be parents” she repeated before slowly (and hesitantly) lifting her arms and wrapping them around Sebastian’s shoulders, hugging him awkwardly. He sighed and did the same, but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist and took a step closer to her.

The couple just stood there in silence, uncomfortably hugging each other while they both bit their lips to stop themselves from saying something they would regret. Sebastian stared into the mirror, at the reflection of him hugging Kayleigh, knowing that she was carrying his child felt so wrong. He had to keep himself calm and collective for the sake of his girlfriend and now unborn child but Sebastian felt like he was on the verge of losing his mind.

Kayleigh stared at the bathroom door, thinking for a split second to rush out of it and run away from her boyfriend and their relationship. But she didn’t move a muscle, just continued to hug her boyfriend awkwardly while her heart felt so heavy in her chest,  _Tom_ …was all she thought while tears brimmed her eyes, tears of disappointment and regret.

Kayleigh finally pulled away from the hug and sniffled while forcing a smile on her face, “We’re having a baby!” she said with fake enthusiasm and threw her hands in the air. Sebastian huffed before forcing the fakest grin he could, “We’re going to be parents!” he announced with false excitement before he engulfed his girlfriend in another, awkward hug, both of them silently wishing that it all was just a nightmare they could wake up from.

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] and Tom were relaxing on the couch, watching How To Get Away With Murder. She had her head resting on his chest while her hand randomly caressed his stomach. The couple peacefully enjoying each other’s company.

“Gotta use the bathroom, darling” Tom announced out of the blue before pressing a tender kiss on top of [Y/N]’s head and quickly getting off the couch, strolling out of the living room and up the stairs.

[Y/N] sighed happily and continued watching the show for a few more seconds until her phone buzzed from the small coffee table in front of the couch. She reached her hand out and quickly took it before unlocking the screen and seeing that Kayleigh had messaged her.

[Y/N]’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, she was feeling nauseous at what she was reading.

 

[Y/N] literally had to drop her phone and take a few deep breaths in order to not pass out.  _Why am I reacting this way?!_ her inner voice questioned while she swallowed the huge lump that had formed in her throat.

“S-She’s expecting Seb’s child” [Y/N] stammered and quickly got off the couch, feeling her head spin from the information she just had received. “Fuck” she whispered as the shock was stilling running through her body.

Deep, deep down, [Y/N] felt jealous and hurt. Her mind was still trying to process what had happened, being happy and excited for her best friend weren’t the emotions she was feeling. No, she was feeling so disappointed.  _Seb’s going to be a father…_ [Y/N]’s inner voice spoke.

“Why am I reacting this way?” she asked herself and rubbed her cheeks in confusion and frustration. _Could it be that I’m still…_  “No!” [Y/N] mumbled and quickly got off the couch.

“No, no no” she continued mumble when suddenly, her phone began to rang. Kayleigh’s icon popped up on the screen. Without a further word, [Y/N] took her phone off the couch and took a deep breath before accepting the call.

 **“H-HI!”**  she cleared her throat and blinked a few times.

 **“Hey! I-uh, do you want to go with me to my doctor’s appointment, next week? I’m taking a blood test in a few days before the doctor will perform the first ultrasound. Seb will have to travel during that time, I really need your support”** Kayleigh hesitantly asked and tried to hold back the long, sad sigh that was bubbling up in her throat.

 **“Sure, of course!”** [Y/N] said through clenched teeth as her stomach harshly churning.  **“I’m so happy and excited for you! How do you and Sebastian feel?”**  she asked with a fake, happy attitude.

Kayleigh cleared her throat,  **“We’re…We’re still in shock. But a good shock”**  was all she was able to say, hoping that [Y/N] wouldn’t hear the unhappy undertone in her voice. Luckily, [Y/N] didn’t because she was caught up in her own thoughts.

 **“Of course, it’s shocking but a baby is always a blessing. Your baby will be so lucky to have parents who love each other so much, he or she will grow up with the perfect example of love”** [Y/N] continued to try and stay positive.

 **“Thanks…”**  was all her best friend mumbled before she muttered something about having to call her mother and ending the call. [Y/N] tossed her phone onto the couch and bit her lip.  _No…T-this can’t be happening_  her inner voice said as the silence in the room didn’t sit her well.

“Okay, are you up for another-Darling, what’s wrong?” Tom asked while entering the living room. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked at his girlfriend in pure distress. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around [Y/N]’s thick waist, his eyes focused on her face.

“What’s wrong, love?” Tom softly asked and patiently waited until his girlfriend finally met his piercing gaze, her eyes suddenly showing no emotions at all. “Kaye and Sebastian are having a baby” she muttered before forcing a small smile on her face.

Tom’s eyes widened in shock while his heart skipped several beats before pounding harshly against his rib cage, the sound echoing in his ears. He felt like his head was spinning while mumbling a quiet, “Oh wow”, to which [Y/N] nodded her head and took a step back, not noticing how Tom’s face turned pale.

“I-I’m going to grab us some snacks” he announced before quickly turning around and walking towards the kitchen. His girlfriend didn’t even react as she sat back on the couch and stared at the TV screen, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of her best friend and Sebastian becoming parents.

Once Tom had entered the kitchen, he walked over to the sink and opened the water tap before splashing some in his face. The coolness of the water helped him calm down a little bit,  _She’s pregnant, with Sebastian’s child_  his subconscious spoke while a hot wave of stress and jealousy crept its way through his body.

“Bloody hell”, Tom cussed at himself while roughly running his hands through his curly hair. He thought that his feelings for his girlfriend’s best friend had disappeared, he had barely thought of her while spending all his time with [Y/N]. But now…he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Tom was able to calm down his raging emotions before he left the kitchen, grab a few snacks (although he wasn’t in the mood to eat) and joined his girlfriend in the living room. The two of them were so wrapped up in their own thoughts and feelings of Kayleigh’s pregnancy that they didn’t notice how the tension in between them shifted.

The couple stopped cuddling, they sat next to each other with a proper gap in between them while they pretended to be lost in the TV show. None of them said a word, it was like their tongues were in knots. The night ended with the two of them going to bed, still not touching one another and falling asleep without even wishing each other goodnight.

 

* * *

 

“Just breathe” [Y/N] reminded Kayleigh as they both sat in the doctor’s office, impatiently waiting for the result. [Y/N] tried to look calm, but on the inside, she was just as nervous as her best friend because she still was trying to deal and accept the pregnancy. Ever since Kayleigh had shared the news with her, she desperately tried to be happy for her best friend and boyfriend but her mind, body and soul just weren’t able to produce that emotion for her.

Every time she thought about the baby, [Y/N] clenched her jaw and tried to stop her stomach from churning. It was obvious why but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. And yet she didn’t notice that her boyfriend was going through the same phase as her.

Kayleigh had taken a blood test to find out how long she had been pregnant before undergoing her first ultrasound.

Ever since she had taken the test at home, she and Sebastian distanced themselves from each other. None of them were happy about the whole pregnancy and both were too coward to say something.

[Y/N]’s words had never stopped ringing through her Kayleigh’s ears ever since their last phone call. Sge knew that she couldn’t be selfish and back out of the relationship because she didn’t want her child to grow up with separated parents. But raising a child in a broken home was also not an option and she had spent a few nights awake, sadly trying to figure out how to resolve the complicated situation.

When she and [Y/N] met each other in front of the office earlier on, Kayleigh hated to admit how jealous she was of [Y/N]’s happiness. [Y/N] had told her all about the vacation with Tom, all the adventures they had together and how much love they made to one another.

Kayleigh forced herself to smile, chuckle and comment something naughtily funny in order to hide the bitterness she was feeling in her heart.  _While she had the time of her live, I’ve been trying to cope with the heartache Tom caused me…And now I’m pregnant by the man I don’t love anymore…_ was all she thought while nodding her head and trying her best to pretend like she was genuinely interested in [Y/N]’s stories.

“Okay” the doctor said as he entered the office before closing the door behind him, the test results in his hands. He walked over to his desk and took a seat before quickly scanned the papers. Kayleigh’s heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was afraid that [Y/N] or the doctor would hear her it.

[Y/N] held tightly onto her best friend’s hand, squeezed it gently to show her silent support. “So, how long am I pregnant?” Kayleigh asked, her voice shaking a little bit, her emotions were all over the place.

The doctor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses before letting out a soft sigh, “You’re not pregnant Miss” he announced and stared at Kayleigh. Her and [Y/N]’s hearts skipped a few beats while they both widened their eyes and gasped loudly.

“What?!” Kayleigh asked as she felt the hot, burning ball of stress in her chest vanish. She bit her lip harshly to refrain herself from grinning. “There must have been a malfunction of the pregnancy test you took at home. You’re not pregnant” the doctor continued, “It was a false alarm”.

[Y/N] clenched her eyes shut for a mere second as she felt so relieved, but quickly cleared her throat and looked at her best friend. “Are you okay?” she asked. Kayleigh let out along (but silently relieved and happy) sigh before giving her best friend a small smile, “I’m fine”.

“If you want to talk about it, I can give you the number to-“ Kayleigh cut the doctor off, “No it’s okay. The whole pregnancy was an unexpected surprise but it’s obvious that my time hasn’t come yet” she smiled.

The doctor nodded his head and smiled back, “It’s very inspiring that you have such a good and hopeful spirit” he said before standing up and holding his hand out to her. Kayleigh copied his actions and shook his hand,  _that’s no inspiration, it’s relief_  her inner voice said.

[Y/N] let out a long sigh and shook the doctor’s hand aswell before she and her best friend walked out of the office and building, no one saying a word until they were standing in the parking lot. “So…” [Y/N] began as she licked her lips, “How’s Sebastian’s going to react?“.

“I think he’ll be alright with it. We were both very shocked but it’s obvious that our time for a baby hasn’t come yet. He’s going to be busy with filming soon and I have planned to go to an interview for a job at an office. If I get the job, it will require most of my attention and time, a baby would just turn everything upside down and we’d have to re-plan our plans” Kayleigh blabbered, it felt so good to her to finally voice a few of the things that had kept her up at night.

[Y/N] nodded her head as she fully understood her best friend’s situation, “Is it bad to say that I’m kind of happy that I’m not pregnant?” Kayleigh mumbled with furrowed eyebrows, not knowing how [Y/N] would react to her question.

“Of course not!” [Y/N] chuckled, “As you said before, you hadn’t planned the pregnancy and it would keep you and Sebastian from going through with your future plans. It’s totally fine!”. Kayleigh let out a relieved sigh before she grinned and squealed.

“This is such a relief, I’m not ready to be a mother yet and I’m in the mood to celebrate it!” she announced before she and [Y/N] made their way towards her car. “You want to celebrate not being pregnant?” [Y/N] asked with a “I’m so done with your ass” smile on her face.

Kayleigh nodded her head and quickly got into the car, putting her seat belt on before starting the engine while [Y/N] did the same. “Okay, how about you and Sebastian come over at mine and Tom’s house to have a little celebration? I’ll cook something nice, make some snacks and we all just can hang out and catch up on our lives?” [Y/N] smiled, silently feeling a little bit excited to see Sebastian again.

Her best friend eagerly nodded her head, “I’m in! But we’ll have to wait until Seb gets back in a few days”. Kayleigh bit her lip again at the thought of seeing Tom again. Was she still hurt and hurting from what he had done to her? Yes, definitely. But she was still excited and she had really missed him, Kayleigh didn’t care if she’d have to pretend to not long for him, she just needed to see Tom in order to have a little bit of peace.

Kayleigh pulled out of the parking lot, feeling so happy and relaxed. She and [Y/N] ended up having lunch at their favorite restaurant before babysitting. Both of them had much fun doing so while silently feeling more and more excited for their upcoming celebration. None of them were thinking about what would happen once they’d spend the whole evening together…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Can't stay away anymore

_A few days later_

“Sorry for burning the dinner” Tom apologized to his girlfriend, Kayleigh and Sebastian as all of them sat on the couch, Chinese take out in their hands. Everybody chuckled, “It’s okay, cooking has never been your thing babe” [Y/N] responded and shook her head in amusement.

It was Kayleigh’s “Not pregnant” celebration, she had informed Sebastian about the false alarm the second he had returned from traveling. Sebastian was so relieved upon hearing the news and couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Kayleigh’s relief. It wasn’t that he hated babies, he just didn’t want to have them with his current girlfriend.

After he had returned, he and Kayleigh sat down and had the “Okay, we need to be very careful the next time we have sexual intercourse” conversation. They both expressed that they didn’t want to start a family any time soon, but of course, neither of them even dared to hint that they wanted out of their relationship.

But ever since the false baby shock, Kayleigh and Sebastian stopped touching each other. Their uncomfortable hug in the bathroom was the last time they held each other, but it didn’t even bother them as the fear of being forced to be bound together, forever really had shaken them up. Sebastian was filled with new hope and enthusiasm when his girlfriend informed him about the little celebration she had planned with [Y/N]. The poor man was so desperate to see her, even if he had to pretend like his mind, body and soul didn’t long for her.

The plan was that Tom would cook something while [Y/N] would prepare the snacks and board games before the evening would end with the four of them watching comedies together. Tom already had failed the first task, he let the Chicken Jambalaya burn on in the pan because he was so distracted by Kayleigh.

She and Sebastian had arrived a little earlier than expected, while Sebastian went to greet [Y/N] in the living room, Kayleigh quickly snuck into the kitchen and greeted the man she loved. Tom’s heart skipped several beats while his hands quickly got sweaty, they greeted each other with a quick hug but they felt like their souls had finally found peace in one another. Tom had to swallow hard before he was able to greet Kayleigh with a soft, “Hello”, shame and guilt rushing through his body once he saw the pain in her eyes.

She had tried to hide it but he was able to read through her, he whispered a soft, “Can we talk later on, in private?” to which she just nodded her head before turning around and joining her best friend and boyfriend in the living room.

When Kayleigh left the kitchen, Tom instantly knew that his feelings for his girlfriend’s best friend hadn’t vanished at all, in fact, they had become stronger than ever.  _Damn it, this won’t go away_  was all he thought before letting out a long, stressed sigh. It took him a few minutes to realize that the food was burning before jumping up in panic once the smoke began to fill the kitchen.

If [Y/N] hadn’t been so emotional about seeing Sebastian after all those months, she would have jumped through the ceiling and get angry at her boyfriend.

Her and Sebastian’s greeting was awkward as none of them barely spoke a word to each other. [Y/N]’s heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach the second his beautiful eyes had landed on hers.  _Fuck, no…_ was all she was thinking. Sebastian cleared his throat and mumbled a soft “It’s good to see you again” she could hear the pain in his voice but couldn’t answer to his comment.

Their hearts were yearning for one another, Sebastian finally took a step towards [Y/N] and gave her a quick but gentle hug. He closed his eyes for a split second while swiftly squeezing her, silently wishing that he could hold her forever.

[Y/N] was barely able to breathe as so many sentiments hit her all at once, her head was spinning slightly from Sebastian’s warmth. His scent filled her nostrils and she bit her lip while trying to keep her knees steady as they were on the verge of giving up on her and make her collapse onto the floor.

Once they had pulled away from the hug, Kayleigh joined them in the living room with a fake smile on her face. The three of them sat down and busied themselves on their phones as a weird, thick tension had formed itself in the room. Minutes later, the trio heard Tom cussing loudly in the kitchen before the smoke entered the living room.

After opening the windows and doors, [Y/N] helped Tom getting rid of the burnt food. He had expected her to cuss and scold at him but was very surprised to see [Y/N] absentmindedly throw the burnt food in the trash and mumble a soft “Let’s just order Chinese” before walking out of the kitchen.

So, there they all sat, eating Chinese food while mocking Tom’s kitchen failure. “So, Sebastian, what have you been up to the past few months?” Tom asked to which [Y/N]’s heart skipped a beat, she tried to continue eating her food while guilt rushed through her body.

Sebastian cleared his throat and forced a smile while looking at his girlfriend, “Besides preparing for a new movie I’ll be shooting soon, I’ve been spending all my free time with Kayleigh”.  _In order to get my mind of your girlfriend_  his inner voice added but luckily his lips didn’t spit those words out.

Tom smiled and nodded his head, trying to calm down the jealousy and bitterness that had formed in his chest, “That’s great” was all he said while quickly glancing at Kayleigh who avoided his gaze by placing her now empty take out box on the small coffee table and clear her throat.

“And by what happened a few days ago, you can imagine what we’ve been doing to keep each other busy” she smirked before leaning back and pressing a kiss against Sebastian’s lips. They both closed their eyes for a few seconds but none of them felt anything.

[Y/N] swallowed hard before placing her half full take out box on the small table as she had lost her appetite. Her stomach was in knots at the sight of her best friend and her boyfriend kissing each other. Tom cleared his throat while trying to calm down his raging emotions, he knew damn well that she was making him feel bad and jealous for what he had done to her.

Tom faked a cough before placing his hand his chest, “O-Oh, yeah…” he commented while clenching his jaw. Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and let out a sigh, feeling relieved to not having to continue pretending he was enjoying the kiss.

“Yes” was all he was able to answer before glancing at his girlfriend who nodded her head in agreement. The room felt silent for a few seconds as the awkward tension had made its way back. [Y/N] and Tom glanced at each other and both faked a smile before she quickly stood up, “Let me get my phone from the bedroom and then we can start the board games” she spoke and smiled at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh whined, “Can’t we just skip the games and just watch the comedies on Netflix? I’m so in the mood to laugh” she chuckled. [Y/N] nodded her head, “Do the guys feel the same?” she asked to which her boyfriend and Sebastian nodded their heads.

“Okay then” she chuckled before making her way out of the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom, silently looking forward to escape the uncomfortable vibe and have a few calm moments to herself.

“I gotta use the bathroom” Sebastian muttered before he stood up, his heart pounding in his chest as his inner voice shouted,  _Do it! Do it!_ over and over again. He quickly stood, “Okay baby” Kayleigh mumbled and watched her boyfriend leave the room before she let out a long sigh, already feeling Tom’s piercing gaze on her face…

 

* * *

 

[Y/N] took a deep breath as she unplugged the phone from its charger before lifting it from her nightstand. She quickly responded to messages and notifications she had received before walking around the bed, so not ready to join the group in the living room yet.

She stood in front of the door and closed her eyes, “Okay” she breathed before taking three deep breaths, calming down her frantic heartbeat. Without a further word, [Y/N] opened the door and was about to step out of the bedroom when her eyes met those of Sebastian’s.

A soft gasp left her parted lips as her eyes widened, Sebastian let out shaky breath as he took a step towards [Y/N], making him enter her and Tom’s shared bedroom.

“W-What are you doing here?” she whispered as she felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. Sebastian stared deeply into her eyes, love and so much longing clouding them. “I-I can’t stay away from you any longer [Y/N]” he whispered before swallowing hard.

His words made her heart flutter, “What do you mean?” [Y/N] asked, although she knew damn well what Sebastian meant, she just needed to hear the words come out of his mouth. “I’m in love with you [Y/N], h-have been for so long. And I swear if I have to wake up one more time and act like I’m not troubled by the fact that Tom gets to do all the things I want to do with you, I’ll lose my mind” he blabbered and took a step closer to [Y/N].

All she could do was stutter a weak, “I-I…” not being able to form a proper sentence. Sebastian snaked his arms around her thick waist and pulled her body closer to his. “Tom doesn’t deserve you, I do [Y/N] he whispered while staring longingly at her lips.

[Y/N] only was able to focus on Sebastian’s lips, his sweet words rang through her ears as her breathing began to speed up, immense desire pumping through her whole body. “Please say something” her best friend’s boyfriend begged as he was dying to hear the three magical words fall from [Y/N]’s lips.

“[Y/N]…Please say something. I need-“ Sebastian was cut off by her soft lips pressed against his, making him groan at the wonderful, indescribable feeling of her lips placed against his. [Y/N] had her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her body exploding with so many beautiful and overwhelming sensations.

Her lips tingled, her head was spinning, the butterflies were frantically fluttering around in her stomach. [Y/N] felt like she had died and entered heaven, all because of Sebastian’s lips. He groaned again and began to move his lips passionately against hers, wanting to feel and taste [Y/N]’s for as long as possible. His groan echoed through [Y/N]’s ears, making her whimper involuntarily at the low and sexy noise.

Sebastian’s heart was pounding in his chest, he felt breathless as his deepest desire finally had come true. Joy and so much love was rushing through his body as he lost himself in the taste of [Y/N]’s lips.  _So sweet, heavenly_  was all he was able to think while continuing to move his lips sensually against hers…

## 

* * *

 

While [Y/N] and Sebastian finally succumbed to their burning longing for one another, Kayleigh and Tom still sat on the couch, a huge gap in between them. They both stared at the black TV screen, pretending like it was the most interesting thing to look at.

A few seconds later, Tom wasn’t able to deal with the awkward silence anymore and finally broke it by clearing his throat before scooting closer to his girlfriend’s best friend. “Now that we’re alone…” he whispered and placed his hand on Kayleigh’s thigh.

She looked down at his hand and clenched her jaw, a part of her wanting to shrug it off while the other part wanting to intertwined her fingers with his. “How have you been?” Tom asked and patiently waited until Kayleigh met his gaze.

“Why do you care” she mumbled, still hurt and jealous about what had happened a few months ago. Tom sighed and gently squeezed her thigh, “Don’t sit here and pretend that you care about me. I thought our week together meant something to you” Kayleigh’s voice cracked at the end as her vision blurred, tears ready to rush down her cheeks by just one blink.

Tom frowned as his heart painfully clenched in his chest, “It meant so much to me Kaye, it’s just that I-I love you and [Y/N]. After you left, we fixed out problems and were back to normal but that all ended the second I laid eyes on you again” he sighed and moved his hand from her thigh up to her cheek.

Kayleigh sighed and leaned into his loving touch, “You love me?” she whispered while staring deeply into Tom’s eyes. He nodded his head and leaned in closer, “I do and I promise you that I will end this whole mess”.

“What about [Y/N], if she finds out that you’re leaving her for me…” Kayleigh sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. “She’ll hate me, hate us forever, Tom”.

“I know but I-I don’t know what to do anymore…” Tom whispered and gently placed his thumb on Kayleigh’s lower lip, dying to feel them against his. She let out a shaky sigh, her emotions where overwhelming her.

“What do we do?” Kayleigh muttered and gently pushed Tom away from her before standing up and stressfully pacing up and down the living room. “I love you Tom. I also can’t stand being with Sebastian for another second but I-I just can’t force myself to break up with him” she whispered, her stomach churning in discomfort.

Tom hated seeing Kayleigh so distraught, moments like these made him regret that he didn’t have the courage to break up with [Y/N] in order to finally be truly happy. “This is all my fault” he mumbled and ran his hands through his curls. “I should have done something months ago”.

“This needs to stop Tom, now” Kayleigh sternly spoke as she felt like vomiting. “Tomorrow” she continued and stared into her best friend’s boyfriend’s eyes with love, exhaustion and desperation clouding them.

Tom frowned in confusion, “I’ll come by to and you’ll tell me who you really want to be with. I don’t care about the aftermath. J-Just make up your fucking mind about who you love so that I can finally move forward with my life, with or without you” Kayleigh nodded her head at her own words before retaking her seat on the couch and closing her eyes for a few seconds.

She didn’t let Tom interfere, he let out a long sigh before nodding his head. “That’s fair” was all he was able to whispered as he felt so much stress and pressure rush through his body. Was it wrong for Kayleigh to make him chose between her and her best friend? Yes, but she was reaching her breaking point and didn’t know better.

“Now let’s just watch the stupid comedies” Kayleigh muttered, already feeling the anxiety ripple through her body.  _Who will he choose?_  her inner voice questioned as she bit her lip and silently prayed that it was going to be her.

 

* * *

 

“No…” [Y/N] whispered after she pulled away from the breathtaking kiss she just shared with Sebastian. She took a step back and stared wide eyed at her best friend’s boyfriend, her lips still tingling. He frowned in confusion, his heart pounding in his chest as he still felt like floating on cloud nine.

“I-I…No…” [Y/N] continued to stutter as her breathing began to speed up,  _I cheated on Tom…_ she thought to herself while shaking her head. Sebastian sigh and licked his lip, “Don’t panic [Y/N]” he whispered and gently placed his hands on her cheeks, caressing them lovingly.

Surprisingly, [Y/N] didn’t feel guilty. She was shocked at what just had happened because she was the one who made initiated the kiss. She was well aware that she just had been unfaithful but it shockingly didn’t feel as bad as she thought it would feel.

“I’m not panicking…” She answered and removed Sebastian’s warm hands from her face, making him let out a breath of relief. “W-we just can’t do that again, never…” [Y/N] muttered and sadly stared at Sebastian, feeling even more guilty once she literally saw the heartbreak in his eyes.

He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, “No…You’re not doing this to me [Y/N]” his voice cracked at the end of his sentence as he felt so much pain rush through his chest. “You can’t kiss me like that after my confession. The kiss proved that you’re in love with me too, and I-I can’t let that go”.

[Y/N]’s heart painfully clenched in her chest as she bit her lip and walked past Sebastian, leaving her and Tom’s shared bedroom. “For the sake of my relationship, please pretend that this never happened.” She whispered and glanced one last time at Sebastian, hating herself for breaking his heart after he poured his out, and making her way down the stairs. She blinked away the tears and tried to distract herself while entering the living room.

Once [Y/N]’s eyes landed on Tom, she faked a smile. Tom smiled back at her but it didn’t wake any emotions in her body. In that moment, [Y/N] realized that she had lost the love and admiration for her boyfriend but she wasn’t ready to throw away her almost three-year relationship over a kiss, a kiss that turned her world upside down…make her feel so many intense emotions.

[Y/N] took her place next to her boyfriend and lifted the remote, turning the TV on and immediately opening Netflix. She didn’t notice that Kayleigh had tears brimming her eyes and sniffled softly while Tom couldn’t stop fidgeting.

Sebastian was still in the bedroom, wiping his tears away while clearing his throat.  _She loves me, I felt it in the kiss. Why is she desperately holding onto a relationship she doesn’t want to be in?_  his inner voice questioned while he took a deep breath and shook his head to clear his mind.

“We belong together [Y/N]” Sebastian whispered to himself before leaving the bedroom and making his way down the stairs, so not in the mood to sit beside his girlfriend and pretend like he didn’t just had the best kiss of his life, with the woman he truly loved.

Once Sebastian joined the group on the couch, [Y/N] ignored him while playing the first comedy show. Nobody really paid attention or said a word the first ten minutes as they all were caught up in their own thoughts. Kayleigh had trouble sitting perfectly still as she couldn’t stop thinking about who Tom would choose to be with.

She played all typed of scenarios in her head and didn’t pay attention to her boyfriend who was biting his trembling lip as he tried his best to hide the pain he was feeling. [Y/N] and Tom didn’t say a word to each other or even glanced into one another’s directions, the passionate kiss from not too long ago was replaying itself over and over again in her head.

She was hiding the fact that her heart was pounding against her rib cage every time she thought about how soft Sebastian’s lips felt against hers. [Y/N] forced herself to not turn her head in Sebastian’s direction, afraid that she’d do something stupid upon meeting his gaze.

Tom just stared at the TV screen but didn’t pay attention to the comedy show as he was counting all the pros and cons of breaking up with [Y/N] and getting together with her best friend.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes into the show that Kayleigh broke out laughing at one joke, the rest of the group copying her action. After that, the two couples were able to actually enjoy the show and laugh and joke with each other.

The little celebration ended with Kayleigh and Sebastian leaving [Y/N] and Tom’s house around midnight. This time, no one even dared to touch each other, everybody just nodded their heads at one another while mumbling “G’night” before Kayleigh and Sebastian left the house.

[Y/N] and Tom turned the TV off before they made their way towards their shared bedroom, none of them saying a word. Once they were inside the bedroom, they quickly changed into their pajama’s and got under the sheets. “Night” Tom mumbled and turned his back to his girlfriend, feeling so stressed as he knew that the following day could possibly be a good or a very bad day.

[Y/N] faked a soft snore and closed her eyes, not being able to respond as she felt like screaming and crying. The couple fell asleep rather quickly, the tornado of emotions knocking them out pretty fast.

Kayleigh and Sebastian didn’t do exactly the same. Once they had arrived at their place, Sebastian sat down on the couch and mumbled a lie about wanting to catch up on his favorite TV show on Netflix. Kayleigh was too tired and anxious to object, she just nodded her head and walked up to their shared room.

A part of her was relieved that she had the queen-sized bed to herself for a little while. Sebastian ended up falling on the couch, dreaming about [Y/N] and whispering her name over and over again. Kayleigh had the same experience with Tom, she was tossing and turning in her sleep while calling out his name…

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Some decisions have been made

_The next day_

 

[Y/N] woke up early in the morning and groaned while her eyes slowly fluttered open. The bright sunlight irritated her sensitive eyes so she closed them again and let out a long sigh. She had slept surprisingly well, dreaming about Sebastian. In her dream, they fell into each other’s arms and confessed their love for one another before passionately making love to each other for hours. She clung onto his body while crying out in please while feeling his length thrusting deeply inside her.

 _The kiss…_  [Y/N] thought to herself as her lips instantly began to tingle as she remembered it. She still didn’t feel guilty about the kiss, the only thing she felt guilty about was how she had handled the situation after it happened. _This so unlike me…If the roles were reversed, I would have jumped through the roof and cause a dramatic scene_ …she thought to herself while glancing back at Tom, whose back still was facing her.

She stared at his back for a few seconds, silently wondering how long she’d be able to keep her unfaithfulness away from him.  _It must be till the day I do_  her inner voice commented.

[Y/N] quietly got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, in urgent need to empty her bladder. Once she was inside the bathroom, she took a quick look at herself in the mirror, not even feeling disgusted with herself before walking over to the toilet and emptying her bladder. After that, [Y/N] slipped out of her pajama’s and hopped into the shower. Seconds later, the warm water was relaxing her tensed muscles, making her sigh in relief as she began lose herself in her thoughts.

[Y/N] couldn’t stop thinking about the wonderful kiss, she placed her index fingers on her lower lip and closed her eyes.  _Breathtaking_ …she thought to herself. She remembered the softness of Sebastian’s lips and silently praised him for making her feel so overwhelmed with love by just one simple kiss.  _So soft, so delicate…I want to feel them again. Soft lips against mine before trailing down my neck…_

[Y/N] cleared her throat as she remembered the dream she had about Sebastian, her skin tingled by the thought of him kissing his way down her neck and further down where she also longed for him. “Stop” she mumbled to herself and shook her head, getting rid of the steamy images in her head. She then began to wash her body and hair while humming her favorite songs in order to distract herself. During that time, Tom had entered the bathroom and emptied his bladder before washing his hands, before he turned around and stared at his girlfriend through the glass shower door.

[Y/N] eventually got out of the shower and dried her body off with a towel before wrapping it around her while avoiding her boyfriend’s gaze. “Morning” she mumbled and walked over to the sink, beginning to blow dry her hair while her boyfriend still watched her.

Tom sensed a weird vibe but didn’t feel the need to address it as his mind didn’t stop thinking about Kayleigh’s words from the previous night. He surprisingly didn’t feel so much stress than the night before, Tom had a clear mind now and silently began to brainstorm while watching his girlfriend getting ready for the day.

After thirty minutes of awkward glances through the mirror at one another, [Y/N] had dried and styled her hair and had applied light makeup onto her face. She didn’t understand why her boyfriend was constantly staring at her through the mirror. She didn’t feel comfortable and was eager to leave the bathroom in order to get some unbothered privacy.

[Y/N] left the bathroom without speaking a word to Tom and walked over to the walk-in closet, her outfit of the day already waiting for her. After she got dressed, she walked over to her nightstand and unplugged her phone from its charger and checked the time.

 

_8:13 a.m._

 

 _Hm…what do on my day off?_  she asked herself. [Y/N] didn’t had to babysit Rosaleen, Miss Jane had taken a few days off herself in order to spend some quality time with her own daughter. [Y/N] hadn’t made any plans with Kayleigh either because she had to babysit and then go to an interview later on.

 _Netflix, online shopping and junk food, it is_! her inner voice sang, making her purse her lips with a smirk and nod her head. Seconds later, Tom walked out of the bathroom and quickly put his clothes on, not even looking in his girlfriend’s direction until he was fully clothed. “Okay, got a busy morning ahead. I’ll be back late in the afternoon, darling” he faked a smile before walking over to [Y/N] and giving her a quick, meaningless peck on the cheek before leaving their shared bedroom.

[Y/N] sighed, her body didn’t react to Tom’s kiss and it made her feel some type of way, “I need a distraction. Now” she mumbled to herself while leaving the bedroom and making her way down the stairs, listening to her boyfriend slamming the front door of the house.

[Y/N] entered the kitchen and immediately began to prepare breakfast, she was awfully quiet as her mind was going down so many memory lanes…most of them of Sebastian, she slowly came to realization that she had missed him the past few months. She remembered how she turned to Tom whenever she felt a strong urge to message or call him, just to hear his voice.

[Y/N] then thought about the heartbreaking look on his face the night before, she felt so ashamed and sick to her stomach for causing him so much pain.

After she prepared herself breakfast, she sat at the counter and ate it in complete silence. Her stomach was in knots but she was able to swallow a few bites in order to not have herself running towards the fridge a few hours later. “I need to take my mind off him” [Y/N] sighed to herself while shaking her, not looking forwards to spending hours all alone with her thoughts.

 

* * *

“No….” [Y/N] whispered and wiped away the tear that had made its way down her cheek. She was watching Divergent, the scene where Beatrice just had lost her mother, on Netflix. It was two p.m. and [Y/N] was still home alone, anxiously waiting for Tom to arrive as he had called her up earlier and nervously stated that he needed to confess something to her. He didn’t hint or indicated what exactly, but the anxiety in his voice made her feel anxious and scared that maybe he had found out about the kiss and was now on his way to break up with her.

[Y/N] was so trembling and scared mess and paced up and down the living room, in desperate need to calm down her nerves before she began to watch a few movies in order to distract herself. Tom was still at the back of her mind though. She paused the movie and sighed while standing up, her bones cracking from all the stress that was pumping through her blood.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

 

[Y/N]’s heart skipped a beat before pounding harshly in her chest, she frowned while rushing to the front door “He has a key, why does he ring the doorbell?” she questioned herself before opening the front door and gasping loudly. In front of her stood Sebastian, panting while staring deeply into her eyes, so many emotions clouding them.

“W-What are you doing here?” [Y/N] whispered as panic and excitement rushed through her body. Sebastian didn’t answer her right away, he just welcomed himself into the house house and walked into the living room, making [Y/N] sigh heavily before closing the door and following him.

“What are you doing here Seb?” [Y/N] repeated and frowned while staring at his lips, silently longing to feel them against hers again. Sebastian scoffed and glared at his girlfriend ’s best friend, “You are so selfish” he hissed and took a step closer to her, anger pumping through his veins.

[Y/N] frowned while her breathing sped up, ”Selfish? How exactly?” she asked with annoyance in her voice. Sebastian scoffed again and shook his head, “You know damn well why?! How can you have the audacity to pretend like everything’s okay!” he burst out and threw his arms in the air out of frustration and desperation.

“Everything is okay!” [Y/N] yelled just as loud, her body feeling overwhelmed with so much anger, longing and love. “You kissed me! You kissed me like you love me and then just asked me to forget about it [Y/N] for the sake of your failing relationship!” Sebastian yelled, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

“It was an accident Sebastian, let it go!” [Y/N] screamed, her body trembling. He bit his lip and shook his head before stepping closer to her, their faces a few inches away from one another. “I can’t because I can see right through you.

You’re not happy with Tom, [Y/N]. You haven’t been since the big fight on your anniversary, I noticed it. It might have looked like the two of you had made up but I watched everything come crashing down”. Sebastian whispered, his hot breath hitting [Y/N]’s lower lip as they stared intensely into each other’s eyes.

“You fell in love with me…Tried to deny it, push it down and ignore it. But I knew it, sensed it….The kiss was just the confirmation…” [Y/N] bit her lip, every word that left Sebastian’s mouth was true. Tears began to brim her eyes as she realized how tired she had been the past few months, trying to save her relationship and seeing a positive result, but only temporarily.

She swallowed the big lump that hard formed in her throat, “I-I…You’re right” she admitted shamefully. Sebastian cupped her soft cheeks and caressed them, happiness rushing through his body. “But why are you tearing yourself down in order to stay with Tom?” he whispered with a frown, not understanding why [Y/N] was forcing her happiness with someone who caused the opposite emotion.

“Because it’s the most serious relationship I ever had!” [Y/N] burst out again, “I loved that man the second I laid my eyes on him! I had to pour so much blood, sweat and tears into making him love me and I-I just wasn’t able to throw it all away!” tears rushed down her cheeks as she felt the heavy weight fall of her shoulders, she had reached her breaking point.

“I was always the one who had to bend over backwards to make everything work…I-It was always me who had to make the first step towards a change and I thought that I would be able to do it for the rest of my life, but what happened on our anniversary made me realize that I….I can’t” [Y/N]’s voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

Sebastian clenched his jaw as he felt pained and angered at [Y/N]’s confession, “Look” he began with a sigh, “I can totally understand where you’re coming from because I went through the same with Kayleigh. I can totally understand the pressure and hard work you put into your relationship but it’s obvious that none of us belong to the person we’re together with at the moment” he whispered and wiped her tears away.

“B-But Tom…” [Y/N] whispered and sniffled, her body relaxing into Sebastian’s soft touch. “I know, but you can’t stay with someone who makes you do all the hard work and still expects a reward at the end” he pointed out.

“But what about you? You and Kayleigh?” [Y/N] asked.

“I haven’t had the courage to break up with her. Every time I thought of a plan, something came in the way that forced me to wait. But the false pregnancy really shook me up, I can’t be with her anymore. I want to be with you [Y/N]. With me, you won’t have to do all the work, I know how to treat you right” Sebastian rasped and leaned his head closer to hers, their noses nudging against each other.

“I know you inside out, and I know that you need a little bit more love and affection. I am more than willing to give it to you because…I-I love you [Y/N]” she gasped at the sweet confession, her heart was pounding in her chest as she slowly placed her hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. “I…love…you too” and with that, the both smashed their lips against each other.

They both moaned into the passionate kiss, [Y/N] felt her head spin from all the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. It was like the kiss was setting her free from all the stress, anxiousness and pain she had been dealing with the past months. The feeling of Sebastian’s soft lips made her body weak, he wrapped his arms around her thick waist and pulled her closer to him, wishing that he could hold her forever.

He lost himself into the indescribable feeling of [Y/N]’s soft lips while slowly walking the two of them towards the couch. Their desire for one another being stronger than ever, Sebastian and [Y/N] began to pant into each other’s mouths as they refused to break the delicate lip contact, without a further thought, she placed her hands on his waist and gently pulled at the hem of his shirt.

Sebastian groaned before quickly pulling away from her soft lips and removing it, throwing it on the floor before reconnecting his lips with [Y/N]’s who whimpered while running her hands up and down his toned chest and stomach, his skin tingling beneath her soft touch.

Sebastian trailed passionate kisses down [Y/N]’s neck while cupping her soft breasts through her shirt, making her whimper as she felt her arousal gather in between her thighs. She took a step back and quickly got rid of her shirt while never breaking the intense eye contact with Sebastian.

“You’re so beautiful” he rasped while kicking his shoes off and removing his socks before taking a seat on the couch while watching [Y/N] undress herself, “I want you so bad” she whispered while Sebastian unbuckled his belt before sliding out of his pants and underwear. “I’m all yours, forever [Y/N]” he rasped.

Their heavy breaths were echoing through the living room, [Y/N] and Sebastian didn’t say a word as she straddled his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck. They leaned in until their lips were just an inch away from each other, “I love you, so much” Sebastian whispered and patiently waited for an answer, they both felt so happy and complete. Something they hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“I love you too Sebastian, I want to be with you” [Y/N] panted before capturing his lips in another sensual kiss while grinding her aroused sex against his hard length, making both of them moan into the kiss. She kept the rhythm steady and their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies.

“I need to be inside you” Sebastian begged while [Y/N] lifted her hips, she eagerly nodded her head and let him align his length at her entrance before slowly sinking down on it. “Oh, Seb” she whimpered and clenched her eyes shut as her body succumbed the pleasant she felt.

Sebastian’s length was stretching her inner walls deliciously, “[Y/N] he groaned and tried his best to not move his hips instantly as he let her get used to his length. He savored every single second and let out a shaky groan while placing his hands on her hips and waited until she reopened her eyes.

“Don’t look away” Sebastian whispered. [Y/N] nodded her head and bit her lip, never looking away from his breathtaking gaze while slowly lifting her hips, making his length almost slip all the way out of her before lowering herself onto him again. Both of them moaned softly while they began to make slow and passionate love to one another.

“Beautiful” Sebastian whispered over and over again while he watching the love of his life bounce on his lap, increasing the immense pleasure that was rippling through their bodies. [Y/N] was a whimpering mess as she tried her best to not break the eye contact, the moment was breathtaking and so intense.

Her legs began to tremble when Sebastian thrusted his hips upwards, his length brushing against her sweet spot over and over again. “Yes” [Y/N] cried and clung onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He smiled, so much love and admiration clouding his eyes.

[Y/N] sped up the pace of her bouncing, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed through the room and for them, it sounded like music to their ears. [Y/N] and Sebastian both threw their heads back for a split second as the delightful pleasure became overwhelming for them.

[Y/N] let out a high-pitched cry when she felt the delicious knot form in the pit of her stomach, making Sebastian moan her name out loud as he loved how her inner walls tightened around his length, she loved how it swelled deep inside her.

A few thrusts later, they both reached their blissful high with loud moans and chants of each other’s names, [Y/N] rode their orgasms out while her inner walls tightly clenched themselves around Sebastian’s length, while he released himself deep inside her.

They never stopped staring deeply into each other’s eyes as it made their orgasm even more intense, [Y/N] waited until her legs stopped shaking before she slowly got off Sebastian’s lap and sat next to him on the couch, sweat covering both of their bodies.

They smiled at each other while catching their breaths, “That was amazing, you’re amazing” Sebastian gushed while taking a hold of [Y/N]’s hand before bringing it to his lips and pressing tender kisses against her knuckles. She couldn’t help but grin while her heart fluttered at the sweet gesture.

She felt happy and at peace, “Now” [Y/N] began as her smile turned into a frown, “I’ll have to break up with Tom” she whispered and abruptly stood up, putting her clothes back on while sighing deeply. Sebastian copied her actions, “But the important is that we know that we are meant to be with one another” he mumbled.

[Y/N]’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at the thought of her best friend, “Kaye…”  she whispered while tears formed in her eyes, “She will hate me, Seb” she mumbled while thick tears filled her eyes, panic slowly creeping through her body. She knew that what she just had done was worse than a mistake “I betrayed her…” [Y/N] whispered as she felt nauseous.

Sebastian quickly engulfed her in a tight hug while pressing tender kisses on top of her head, “We both betrayed her but we can’t control our feelings. I don’t care if she’ll hate me but I hope that she’ll forgive you and continue to be your friend” he spoke, his words and touch slowly calming [Y/N] down.

“No…She’ll hold this forever against me Seb” she sniffled and looked up at him, loving how she could easily get lost in his beautiful eyes, “But I want to be with you so I’ll have to deal with whatever decision she’ll make. I know what I did is wrong and I take full responsibility. I-I just want to be with you and finally be happy” she finished.

Her words made Sebastian swallow hard, “Bless you for that” he whispered as he felt so much love and pride rush through his body. He leaned down and pressed a quick, tender kiss against her lips before pulling away. “Tom was supposed to be here a little while ago, he called me earlier and anxiously voiced that he needed to tell me something” [Y/N] changed the topic while taking a step back and biting her lip.

“Kaye was home when I left” Sebastian said, “I should probably leave and break up with her but I don’t want to be apart form you for a single second”. [Y/N] smiled as she felt the same way, “Tom still isn’t here and probably won’t be for a little longer…” she trailed off while nodding her head towards the kitchen, indirectly hinting to the bedroom.

Sebastian grinned before walking over to her, picking her up and leaving the living room. [Y/N] couldn’t help but giggle and wrap her arms around his neck as she felt so loved, admired and appreciated. The made their way up the stairs while sharing sensually kisses, it’s like they felt like dying without feeling each other’s lips pressed against one another.

 

* * *

 

While [Y/N] and Sebastian gave into their burning desire for one another once again, Tom was anxiously making his way to Kayleigh and Sebastian’s house. Throughout the morning he had been busy with meeting with a producer for an upcoming short film he had been casted for.

The meeting went well but Tom had his girlfriend and Kayleigh at the back of his mind the whole time. Once the meeting was finally over, he felt the urgent need to see his girlfriend’s best friend as he still hadn’t decided on who to be with.

There was just something about [Y/N] that made it hard to leave her but he also loved her best friend. When he was with Kayleigh, he felt so many, beautiful sensation and it felt like the world stopped whenever she was around. She understood him on a deeper lever than his girlfriend and that man was just a warm and fuzzy mess around her.

He regretted calling [Y/N] earlier because he was so torn on who to choose and was willing to confess what he and her best friend had been doing behind her back. But once he sat in his car, he was determined to first go to Kayleigh in order to figure everything out while silently praying that his girlfriend wasn’t wondering why he hadn’t come home yet.

“Finally” he mumbled while pulling into Kayleigh’s driveway. Tom quickly got out of the car and jogged up the front porch before ringing the doorbell. His heart was pounding in his chest as he impatiently waited for her to open the door.

Once she finally did, he let out a shaky breath and smiled nervously. “Tom!” Kayleigh smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest as she was positively surprised by his visit. She had been thinking about him nonstop ever since waking up and was so happy as she figured the reason why he was standing at her front door.

“We need to talk” Tom said once she took a step aside and entered him in her home, his voice was still shaky as he walked into the living room. “What’s wrong?” Kayleigh asked as she stared nervously at the love of her life, not at all liking the vibe that was radiating off him….

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The secret is out

_“We need to talk” Tom said once she took a step aside and entered him in her home, his voice was still shaky as he walked into the living room. “What’s wrong?” Kayleigh asked as she stared nervously at the love of her life, not at all liking the vibe that was radiating off him…._

 

“Did something happen?” Kayleigh continued while staring deeply into Tom’s eyes, he shook his head and let out a long sigh before clearing his throat, “I-I can’t seem to make a decision on who to choose. I want to be with both of you” he confessed and watched his girlfriend’s best friend scoff while folding her arms.

“Wow” Kayleigh mumbled and shook her head, not at all pleased with the words that were coming out of Tom’s mouth. “Kaye-“ he began but she cut him off, “No! I’m so fucking sick and tired of your games Tom!” she burst out while thick tears brimmed her eyes, her heart clenching painfully in her chest.

Tom hated himself for causing her pain, “What is so fucking hard about choosing between me and [Y/N]?! You said that you love me! Why can’t you see that your relationship failed after the big fight on your anniversary and will never be the same again?!” Kayleigh shouted and shook her head once Tom tried to walk up to her to engulf her in his strong arms.

“Stay away from me! You don’t get to make me feel like the most beautiful, smart and loved woman on earth and then go on and do the same with my best friend!” she cried as her tears cascaded down her cheeks. Tom frowned as his stomach churned uncomfortably.

“Why can’t you let her go?” Kayleigh’s voice cracked at the end while glaring at the love of her life, “Why can’t you let yourself be happy…happy with me?”. Tom clenched his jaw and ran his hand through his curls, the shame bubbling up on his stomach.

“Because she made all those efforts in making me love her…I saw how she gave her everything in order to get us together and I just feel bad for putting her through all that. Don’t get me wrong, I once loved her…But I’m afraid that I will crush her and make her give up on love if I leave her” Tom finally confessed with a sad and ashamed frown on his face.

Kayleigh’s face expression softened as she understood his point of view, she sniffled and wiped the tears away “I understand how you feel” she whispered while walking up to him and resting her against his chest, “I’ve been through the same with Seb” Kayleigh confessed while her hands softly ran up and down Tom’s chest.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, “You can’t be with someone who you don’t love anymore, Tom. You can’t force yourself to be with her because of your bad consciousness. It will only cause more misery to the two of you”.

He sighed and nodded his head, “You’re right, Kayleigh”, he stared deeply into his eyes and loved how his heart skipped a beat. “It’s the same with me” Kayleigh mumbled, “I don’t love Sebastian anymore, we grew apart a long time ago and the only reason why I’m still with him is because I feel bad for him…”.

It was silent for a few seconds as they both took a step away from each other. “You have to choose Tom. I’m more than ready to finally release Seb from our miserable relationship” she stated. He sighed and nodded his head, knowing that he had to end the complicated situation.

“Do you want something to drink?” Kayleigh asked, desperate to get a few seconds to herself. Tom nodded his head and gave her a small smile, “Water’s fine” he mumbled while taking a seat on the couch. His girlfriend’s best friend rushed out of the living room and came back a few seconds later with a water bottle in her hands. She joined Tom on the couch and handed the bottle over to him.

“Thanks” he softly said before opening the cap and taking a swift sip of it, “So…” Kayleigh cleared her throat, her heart was pounding in her chest as she was dying to her the magic words tumble from Tom’s lips. He placed the bottle on the small coffee table in front of the couch before leaning back and sighing softly.

Tom tuned his head towards her and bit his lip, the two of them stared deeply into each other’s eyes while the tension changed in the room. He scooted closer to Kayleigh and placed his warm hand on her cheek, caressing the soft skin while his eyes traveled down to her lips.

Immense longing rushed through their bodies as their breathing began to speed up, “I-I…” Tom rasped as his heart pounded in his chest, his mind body and soul were yearning for Kayleigh and in that moment, he knew who to choose.

Kayleigh furrowed her eyebrows while impatiently waiting for a reaction, her heart was frantically beating against her rib cage while soft pants left her parted lips. Without a further word, Tom leaned in and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss.

Both of them let out a long hum at the feeling of each other’s lips pressed against one another. Kayleigh instantly wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him closer as she succumbed to the indescribable feeling of their lips melting together.

It was far better that she had imagined it, his lips were so warm and soft and moving passionately against hers, making her head spin from all the love and relief she was feeling. Tom groaned and wrapped his arms around her thick waist while soft groans left his lips.

Neither of them knew that they could feel so much love, admiration and passion in just one simple kiss. Kayleigh had to pull away a few times in order to catch her breath because she was so overwhelmed by all those intense sentiments. Tom was a little too eager and quickly pulled her lips in for more kisses as they felt like floating on cloud nine.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that they both pulled away with a grin on their faces while catching their breaths, “Wow” Kayleigh whispered as she still was in trance of the breathtaking moment. Tom nodded his head, “I choose you Kayleigh” he stated before leaning in and pressing another, quick but sensual kiss against her lips.

“I am so sorry for hesitating while my mind, body and soul already knew that they belong to you” he apologized with a frown on his face. He felt deeply ashamed as he realized how much of a jerk he had been, not only to her but also [Y/N].

“I should have never made fake promises to [Y/N]. I should have never treated the way I did and then beg her to stay with me when everything fell apart. We should have separated…And I never should have been so selfish by keeping her by my side while already falling head over heels for you and locking you down without properly claiming you” Tom finished while staring into space.

It finally had occurred to him that he was the main reason for so many tears, stress and heartache. “[Y/N] may or may not like my decision but I want to be with you, Kayleigh. No one’s going to stop us now” he finished before taking a hold of her hand and gently squeezing it, silently confirming his statement.

Kayleigh nodded her head while tears brimmed her eyes again, tears of joy, exhaustion and anxiety as she didn’t look forward to what she and Tom had to do next. “I love you” she whispered and blinked the tears away in order to get a clear view of the love of her life.

Tom’s heart melted at her words, “And I love you Kayleigh, so much. I hope that you can forgive me for everything stupid stunt I pulled ang give me a chance to treat you right” he expressed with a concerned frown on his face. Kayleigh chuckled and nodded her head while mumbling a soft “Of course, I will” before they both leaned in and let their lips meet in another tender kiss, all the stress from the past months slowly disappearing.

“Okay” Tom sighed after pulling away, “Now I need to go home and end things with [Y/N] he announced while standing up. “Wait!” Kayleigh called out while copying his action, “Let me go with you, we both own her a very long explanation and apology…After that, I need to get back here and do the same with Seb”.

Tom nodded his head and held his hand out for her, “Let’s go then” he sighed. “Let’s go” Kayleigh mumbled while they left her house, their stomach grumbling from anxiety…

 

* * *

 

Throughout the drive to [Y/N] and Tom’s house, Kayleigh and Tom tried to find the proper words on how to approach [Y/N] and the whole situation, it was very difficult for them to find a way to put “Hey, we’ve been loving each other for over six months and now are a couple, but we hope you won’t hate us” into a logical and easily understandable way.

They were so anxious when they pulled into the driveway. Kayleigh took deep breaths while getting out of the car. She knew that in a few moments, she’d probably lose her best friend.  _But for Tom, it’s more than worth it_  she thought to herself while shutting the door and patiently waiting for him to do the same.

“We are awful people” she expressed while they intertwined their hands and walked up the front porch. “I fell in love with my best friend’s boyfriend, went behind her back to see him and made him choose me over her. And now I’ll express my hope into being forgiven and still remain friends with her” Kayleigh mumbled as the two of them stood in front of the door.

“And I am a jerk for staying with someone I stopped loving a while ago, and going behind her back with her best friend. Then being a selfish bastard by keeping both of them around me while knowing that everything would escalate sooner or later” Tom whispered while staring deeply into Kayleigh’s eyes. Both of them felt so much panic and fear rush through their bodies but also relief knowing that after the confrontation, they’d finally be able to be together in peace.

“Let’s do it” he mumbled before opening the front door and entering his house, his heart pounding in his chest. Tom waited until Kayleigh also had entered his home before they squeezed each other’s hands while nodding their heads at each other, silently confirming that they were ready to face [Y/N].

They both walked into the living room, each step echoing in their ears as their stomachs churned. Tom and Kayleigh entered the living room and both gasped loudly, in front of them were [Y/N] and Sebastian sitting on the couch, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss while their hands were roaming all over each other’s bodies, both of them fully clothed.

 

“What the hell…” Kayleigh mumbled, making them pull away from the kiss and gasp once realizing that they had been caught. [Y/N] and Sebastian gasped before standing up and clearing their throats awkwardly.

“[Y/N]”

“Tom”

“Seb”

“Kayleigh”.

The room fell silent as [Y/N] stared at the intertwined hands of her boyfriend and best friend. Kayleigh was glaring at her best friend while Tom was glaring at Sebastian. Everybody in the room knew what was going on, it was a shock for everybody.

“So…” Kayleigh cleared her throat, “You and Seb, huh?” she scoffed as she felt a slight pang of betrayal rush through her heart. “You and Tom, huh?” [Y/N] shot back as she felt annoyed that her best friend had the audacity to accuse her of the same thing.

“When and why” Tom asked as he didn’t really feel anything, he was shocked to catch [Y/N] cheating with Sebastian, but he already had sorted his feelings out. He didn’t feel like Sebastian had betrayed him in anyway, hell, Tom felt a slight relief that his biggest fear hadn’t come true.

Sebastian sighed and took a hold of [Y/N]’s hand as the whole situation just felt awkward and uncomfortable to him. “I think we all should sit down and talk through this” he suggested. Kayleigh and Tom nodded their heads before they all made their way to the kitchen where they all sat opposite from one another.

At first, nobody even dared to say a word, Kayleigh and [Y/N] sort of had a glaring competition as the two of them felt slightly guilty and betrayed. Both of them knew that they didn’t have the right to accuse one another and cause a scene because they both were guilty of betraying one another. Tom and Sebastian avoided each other’s gazes for no real reason.

“I guess I’ll start explaining” Sebastian began, the awkward silence not sitting him well at all. “Kayleigh” he sighed and looked at his now ex-girlfriend, “I don’t know if you noticed it, but I stopped loving you. I can’t say when exactly but I realized that you just aren’t the woman I want to be with anymore. We’re both too different and have different priorities when it comes to our relationship…The only thing I can clarify is that I realized all that when [Y/N] and Tom had the big fight.

I don’t know if I ever told you this, but she dropped by in desperate search and need for you but you just had left, I calmed her down and tried to encourage her to make the right decision for her relationship. But as I sat there and listened to her explaining how Tom couldn’t give her the same thing I needed from you, I realized that she’s the person I want to be with. We have the same values and needs” Sebastian finished, his gaze went from Kayleigh to [Y/N] during his explanation. He squeezed her hand and didn’t blink while his eyes showed nothing but the truth and so much love for her.

[Y/N] couldn’t help but smile as her heart melted at his last words, Kayleigh let out a sigh, “I did exactly the same for Tom, on the same night, he voiced his sorrows and guilt that I also had been burying deep inside me. I could relate to him and comprehended in that moment that I didn’t love you anymore and couldn’t stay with you. The only reason I did was because I was so afraid of losing [Y/N] as my best friend”.

[Y/N] nodded her head towards her best friend, “I don’t hate you, Kayleigh. We both betrayed each other, both cheated and lied” she turned to Tom and sighed sadly, “It took me a few months to realize that I had fallen out of love with you. I pushed Sebastian away and tried my best into turning everything back like it used to be and thought that I had succeeded but I was wrong. I kissed him yesterday because I couldn’t hide my feelings anymore and stay away from him” [Y/N] confessed.

Tom shook his head, “I am to blame for everything” he began and looked at Kayleigh before turning his gaze back to Sebastian and [Y/N], “I haven’t been honest with you since the beginning of our relationship. I loved you but couldn’t and didn’t want to make the sacrifices you asked for. I should have been honest with you from the beginning and should have ended things the night of our big fight.

I didn’t because I was a selfish bastard, I caused you and Kayleigh so much pain and tears and I want to apologize for that. If I had ended things right on time, we all didn’t have to sneak behind one another’s back and cheat” he finished, feeling the stress slowly disappear.

The room fell silent again, it was still a little hard to comprehend what just had happened. Two relationships had crashed and burned at the same time, four people found a new love in the significant other of their friend. They all hadn’t been honest and loyal to one another, it was just a big mess.

“[Y/N]” Kayleigh mumbled, “Are you mad at me?” she asked. [Y/N] sighed and shook her head, “No, it would be hypocritical for me to be mad and hurt for something I’m just as guilty of” she expressed. “Same with me” Sebastian voiced while looking at Tom, “We both made the same, big mistake. But I don’t hate you” he mumbled.

“So…what now?” [Y/N] asked, trying to shake the awkward vibe off her. “I-I think that we should pack our belongings and switch places” Kayleigh answered with a forced chuckle as she felt just as uncomfortable as the rest did. “Okay” [Y/N] mumbled while getting off her stool, the rest of the group copied her action and a few minutes later, everybody helped her getting boxes, bags suitcases before filling them up with all her belongings.

Nobody said a word during the whole process, Kayleigh and Sebastian avoided looking at each other and [Y/N] and Tom did the same. Nobody was hurt, angry or even irritated, it was just the weirdest and most awkward thing that had ever happened to them.

Three hours later, [Y/N]’s belongings were at Sebastian’s house, and Kayleigh’s at Tom’s. The four of them stood outside Sebastian’s house, awkwardly standing there. [Y/N] handed Tom the promise ring he had given her a long time ago, “Here” she mumbled, “I hope that you’ll be able to keep your promise to Kayleigh” she smiled.

Tom took the ring and smiled, “I will. I definitely will” he put the ring in his back pocket while glancing at Kayleigh, who smiled at him. [Y/N] nodded hear head and waved at her best friend, “We’ll see each other around” she said, making everybody nod their heads and mumble a soft, “See ya”.

Kayleigh and Tom got into his car and drove off, “Come on babe” Sebastian smiled at his girlfriend while gently pulling her inside their now shared house. [Y/N] smiled as she felt excited for her new life beside him. “What a day” she mumbled as her and Sebastian walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, “Indeed” he mumbled and rubbed his cheek, both of them sighing loudly.

“I’m just happy that you’re here with me, beginning a new chapter in life” he whispered to which [Y/N] nodded hear head before they both leaned in and shared a sweet, tender kiss with each other, their hearts and souls becoming one.

 

 

 


	10. We didn't last but we found out true loves

_A year and a half later_

 

“Can’t wait to see you glow beautifully in your dress” Sebastian smiled as he and [Y/N] strolled hand in hand through the parc. She chuckled and looked at him, “Me too, can’t wait to finally share the news” she chuckled excitedly, knowing that in a few days she’d be released from her tiny secret.

It was late in the afternoon, Sebastian and [Y/N] had had a very busy day and decided to go for a stroll through the parc as they wanted to spend some relaxing time with each other. “Me too, I’m sure that all eyes will be on you once you’ll step out of the car” Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, knowing that his wife will be the center of attention at his movie premiere.

[Y/N] grinned and was about to say something when a familiar voice interrupted them.

“Oh my god! [Y/N]?” Kayleigh gasped, making the couple turn around and see Kayleigh and Tom standing there, hand in hand with wide smiles on their faces. “Kayleigh!” [Y/N] grinned and hesitated for a split second before opening her arms and welcoming her best friend in them.

Kayleigh had tears brim her eyes as she gently squeezed her best friend before pulling away from the hug and smiling down at [Y/N]’s stomach. “Is there something you want to tell me?” she asked with a smirk on her face, making [Y/N] chuckle while nodding her head. “As you can see, I’m pregnant” she announced while rubbing her swollen belly, pride and joy filling her heart.

It had been a year and a half since [Y/N] and Kayleigh had seen or talked to each other, the day the big, messy secret had been revealed, they felt the urge to not be around each other for a little while.

[Y/N] had called Kayleigh later in the evening and confessed that she didn’t want to pretend like everything was normal. She didn’t want to hide the weird tension and also see her ex-boyfriend on a daily basis.

Kayleigh was so relieved upon hearing that because she felt the exact same way, she had trouble trying to find a way to not come off as awkward after catching her best friend and now ex-boyfriend together.

_“I think we need some time apart, focus on our new relationship” [Y/N] mumbled before biting her lip, worried that her best friend wouldn’t agree with her. “You’re right, [Y/N]” Kayleigh said before a soft sigh was heard through the phone._

_“What happened today was just indescribably weird and I don’t want to pretend like there’s no sort of tension in between us now. I-I think it’s for the best that we take some time apart and contact each other when the time is right” Kayleigh said._

_[Y/N] hummed and nodded her head, “I agree, so…I’ll see you around, and I wish you the best with Tom” she smiled and listened to her best friend wishing her the same with Sebastian before they hung up the phone._

After that call, Kayleigh got a new job and moved with Tom to another city. They bought a house together, she made new friends and started her new life but never forgot about [Y/N]. She missed her best friend on a daily basis, their silly conversations had her laughing to herself at random times. There were moments where Kayleigh was feeling down and was desperate for [Y/N]’s kind and encouraging words. She had tried to dial her best friend’s number a few times but always was able to stop herself just in time because it still didn’t feel right to her

And so, a week turned into a month, and months turned into a year and a half without the two of them talking to each other. [Y/N] and Kayleigh were busy dealing with all sorts of things in their lives but never stopped caring about each other. They occasionally checked each other’s social media accounts and left sweet little comments here and there but one of them had the courage to start a conversation, afraid that one of them wasn’t ready to talk yet.

[Y/N] and Sebastian got engaged after dating for four months, upon experiencing her as his girlfriend, Sebastian quickly knew that [Y/N] was the woman he wanted as his wife and mother of his children. He felt it in every fiber of his body and didn’t hesitate proposing to her.

They got married on their one-year anniversary, [Y/N] had invited both Kayleigh and Tom but they were weren’t able to make it to the wedding. Was she hurt? A little bit, but she was also able to understand why after everything that had happened in between them all.

Kayleigh sent her a beautiful wedding gift as an apology for not having the courage to get over the whole awkwardness and make the first step towards change. [Y/N] was very grateful for the gift and knew that a time would come where she and Kayleigh would be able to stand in front of each other without an uncomfortable vibe, without avoiding each other glances.

“You look beautiful” [Y/N] smiled as she saw how happy Kayleigh looked. Tom chuckled as he knew the reason behind it. “So, how have you all been?” Sebastian asked while wrapping his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

Tom smiled, “We’ve been very well. We just moved back and are happy to bump into you two” he genuinely spoke. There was no sign of annoyance, anger, jealousy or bitterness in the air. The vibe was calm and relaxing and it made [Y/N]’s heart burst with happiness as she knew that everybody had gotten over the situation that occurred a year and a half ago. The time had come for them to sit down and give their friendship another chance, a fresh start.

“We have so much to catch up on Kaye, would you and Tom like to have dinner anytime soon?” [Y/N] asked, hoping that her best friend would agree because she really had so many funny, sad and cheery stories to share with her, it was in that moment [Y/N] realized how much she had missed Kayleigh and really wanted to spend some time with her.

Her best friend grinned and nodded her head, “Yes of course! How about tomorrow? Tom and I are still unpacking at the moment” she suggested to which [Y/N] and her husband nodded their heads.

She stepped forwards and gave [Y/N] one last hug and belly rub while mumbling “I’m going to be an aunty!” making her best friend chuckle while nodding her head. “Until tomorrow then!” Sebastian smiled and waved before the two couples went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

“And that’s how he proposed to me, with no ring, just in his sweats” [Y/N] chuckled while Kayleigh and Tom laughed at the story of how Sebastian proposed to her. He hadn’t planned it all through, he just dropped to his knees after burning their breakfast while [Y/N] was wheezing from laughter. His inner voice screamed at him that it was the perfect moment, so he dropped onto his knees and held her hand while proposing to her.

[Y/N] was standing there in her underwear and an oversized shirt while squealing out a loud “Yes!” before tackling Sebastian to the floor where they made sweet “we just got engaged” love. It was a day [Y/N] could never forget because it made her realize how much she loved Sebastian and how much he loved her.

He proposed to her without making her wear fancy clothes and jewelry, didn’t take her some place he rented out and decorated. It was a regular morning, nothing special had been planned and the two of them were simply enjoying each other’s company. A week later, Sebastian took [Y/N] ring shopping, she got to choose her beautiful engagement ring.

“That’s so sweet” Kayleigh gushed and smiled at her best friend, feeling so happy for her. “But enough about me, I saw the ring on your finger Kaye. Is there anything you want to tell me?” [Y/N] teased before taking a sip of her water while her baby boy was tossing and turning in her stomach.

Tom grinned and smiled over at the love of his life, “We’re engaged” Kayleigh announced with a grin before showing the beautiful ring on her finger. [Y/N] and Sebastian nodded their heads and clapped while chanting, “Yes!”, they were genuinely happy for the couple.

“It was perfect” Tom expressed before shaking a passionate kiss with his fiancée. “If you need help with the planning the wedding, I’m here” [Y/N] said, making Kayleigh scoff, “Of course, I’m going to need your help! You already went through all the stress with planning yours…And I wasn’t there to help you” her voice trailed off as she immediately felt bad.

“Hey” [Y/N] softly spoke, “It’s okay, the time wasn’t right to sit down and talk. I’m not even mad and won’t hold it against you” she finished, making Kayleigh and Tom sigh in relief. “How far are you along the pregnancy?” Tom asked, changing the subject.

Sebastian grinned and placed his hand on his wife’s belly, just in time to feel his unborn son kick. “Five months and three weeks” he softly said before staring admiringly into his wife’s eyes, so much love and happiness clouding them.

“It wasn’t planned but we’re so excited and overjoyed” [Y/N] added before pressing a tender kiss against her husband’s lips. They had found out a month after getting married that she was expecting their first child.

[Y/N] hadn’t felt the early signs of pregnancy like nausea, increased urination or fatigue. It was Sebastian who noticed the change of her behavior and excitedly dragged her to the doctor’s office when speculating that there might was a very good reason behind it all. When they got the doctor’s confirmation that she was indeed pregnant, they both broke out in tears while mumbling incomprehensible words to their unborn child, feeling overwhelming with joy and excitement.

“So, will it be a little niece or nephew?” Kayleigh asked while her eyes widened upon realizing that she hadn’t asked about the gender yet. “It’s a boy” [Y/N] grinned, making her best friend and Tom gasp out loud before voicing their excitement.

“It’s time for a toast” Tom announced while standing up and holding his glass of wine in the air. He let out a sigh while patiently waiting for his fiancée, [Y/N] and Sebastian to also hold their glasses in the air before clearing his throat.

“I want to make a toast to us all. We’ve found our way back to one another and have reset the clock on our friendship. I’m so happy to see that we all have become a better version of ourselves and I am very excited to see what the future holds for us all. So, to us” Tom chuckled.

“To us” Sebastian, [Y/N] and Kayleigh repeated before they all clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their drinks. Tom sat back down before he and Sebastian began to talk about their upcoming movies and future plans while [Y/N] and Kayleigh began to brainstorm of different wedding themes.

The two couples continued to enjoy their dinner together before [Y/N] and Sebastian showed them the nursery room of their unborn son and a little tour through the house. After that, they all had a great time playing board games and watching their favorite movies on Netflix, it was like the time they had spent apart had made them grow closer.

Throughout the evening, the two couples were able to crack a few jokes about the day they all went their separate ways. There was no awkwardness at all and everybody was very relieved about it.

Around midnight, Tom and Kayleigh were ready to leave as they had to wake up early in the morning. [Y/N] and Tom stayed in front of the open front door while Sebastian walked Kayleigh to the car.

“I’m so happy for you and [Y/N]” she smiled while he opened the car door and nodded his head. “Me too, and for you and Tom, of course. And I’m so happy that we all don’t hate each other” he expressed. Kayleigh sighed while glancing at her fiancé who was talking to her best friend.

“Me too” she whispered and wished Sebastian a good night before she got into Tom’s car and closed the door. Sebastian waved at her before turning around and walking up the front porch, but staying a few feet away as he gave his wife a little privacy as she still was talking to Tom.

“Words can’t express how happy I am for you [Y/N]” he spoke with a wide smile on his face, [Y/N] grinned and rubbed her belly as her son gave her a strong kick to attract her attention. She nodded her, “Same here. I think we had to go through everything we went through in order to find the right person” she whispered.

“We didn’t last, but we found our one true love. That’s destiny” Tom whispered before stepping forwards and hugging [Y/N] quickly, she smiled and pulled away a few seconds later. “Goodnight” he whispered and turning around, hugging Sebastian before walking down the front porch and joining his fiancée in the car.

Seconds later, they pulled out of the driveway and waved one last time before driving away. Sebastian joined [Y/N] at the front door and smiled, “What a night” he whispered while placing his hand on her belly while staring lovingly into her eyes.

[Y/N] nodded her head, “What a night, but I’m glad I have my best friend back. I’m glad that everyone’s in a happy place“. Her husband chuckled before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss against her lips.

“I love you [Y/N], you are the love of my life” he whispered against her lips. [Y/N]’s heart fluttered as her heart exploded with so many emotions. Even after a year and a half, she still felt butterflies in her stomach, lightheaded and her lips never stopped tingling whenever Sebastian pressed a sweet kiss against them.

“And I love you Sebastian, so much” she expressed, her eyes sparkling beautifully. “Come on, let me give you a foot massage. I can see that they’re swelling up again” he chuckled while gently pulling his wife inside the house as she laughed out loud, loving how her husband was so sweet and caring.

 

 

 

##  **The end**

 

 

 

 


End file.
